Harry's Raven
by arober94
Summary: WBWL Story. The Potter's weren't always completely light and Harry has seen Voldemort's resurrection. With an and old ritual and a connection to his soul mate, will Harry find the power to save as many lives as possible? And where does Trigon fit into all this? AU GOF. Cartoon TT
1. Harry Meet the Titans

**A/N: I don't own the characters, I'm just playing in the creator's sandbox.**

**So, this is just an idea that crept up on me the last few days and I felt like writing it down. This could be one of the best pairings in literature and yet it is hardly done at all or right. **

* * *

A young man snorted in amusement as he took in the sight of different building in front of him. Of course, it was the only building on the island, so the owner's didn't have to fit in with others, but still a giant T-shaped building was out of place anywhere. It was an odd bunch that lived here, and judging from the faint explosions issuing from town, the dwellers of the building were out at the moment. It did not matter though as he would meet these Teen Titans eventually, until then, Harry Potter sat down to wait.

Harry Potter was always a curious individual who devoured any book for the knowledge contained within. As heir to the Potter family, but the forgotten older brother of the arrogant boy-who-lived, Harry was left alone quite a bit and he spent much of his time perusing the treasure trove of knowledge that was the Potter family library. By his third year in Hogwarts, in which he was sorted in Ravenclaw, Harry had discovered the longer forgotten secrets of his "light" family. What he wouldn't give to release his findings to the Daily Prophet and destroy the image that the rest of his family had crafted. Unfortunately, that would put a damper on his political clout when he took over and that was not a smart move. And Harry was anything but not smart. The connections he had crafted with the older pureblood families from Slytherin proved that, especially the alliance with the Greengrass'.

Harry Potter also had a gift. Like the little third year Ravenclaw, Luna, he could see the present. However, unlike the dreamy blonde, Harry was firmly grounded in reality, not that Luna couldn't do so herself, but she seemed to enjoy the oddities of all three time periods. And this gift is what brought Harry across the pond and to Titan's Tower today. Voldemort was preparing to rise again and since nobody of the light would listen to him, the present was getting darker every day. But, there was hope, and it all rested on his soul mate. Strange things were indeed afoot.

Once the first half hour passed by him, Harry was quite bored waiting for the Titans to show up, he was glad now that he had the foresight to bring his Rune notebook with him. By the time two hours had passed Harry was idly tracing runes in the air with his wand and giving them power which was supposed to be incredibly difficult. Harry was so engrossed in his own theories that he had completely missed the Titans approach the tower and stare dumbfounded on his workings.

With a clearing of his throat, Robin tried to gain the attention of the mysterious guy on their doorstep. What he wasn't expecting was to be completely ignored. Trying again, Robin was once again supposedly ignored and now he was getting rather mad. Approaching the young man with the glowing symbols around him Robin almost touched his shoulders, when the pale hand of Raven stopped him.

"Raven?" Robin asked, "What are you doing?"

"I know you don't know much about the mystical world Robin, but you do not mess with anyone working with runes, especially someone who is writing them in midair! One mistake and its bye bye Titan Island! He probably heard you the first time you cleared your throat, but to change anything he was doing would be disastrous."

Even BeastBoy heard the command and worry in Raven's voice and settled back to wait for the guy on the doorstep to finish whatever he was doing. They did not have to wait long. "Beautiful and smart, the fates have smiled on me at last," Harry said as the glowing runes faded, shocking everyone, but only two showed it.

"Dude!" Beastboy exclaimed. "That was so awesome! What was that? What did it do? Are you magic? Is there magic? Can you teach me?" BeastBoy barraged him with a litany of questions similar to those.

"In order," Harry replied with a slight smile on his face, "Runes, nothing, yes, yes, and we'll see. Now, before you ask any more questions I think I must answer questions from Robin before he loses his head."

With a barely restrained snarl, Robin did ask a question, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Excellent questions and the fierce glare would work better without a mask." At that, the rest of the team had surpass various smirks and giggles. "Anyways, I am Harry James Potter," At his last name Raven visibly perked, "Scion of the House of Potter. As for why I am here, well, I am here to help Raven with a problem of hers, claim something, and then ask for your help. And," Harry said turning to Raven, "I take it from our reaction to my last name, you at least know of our little world."

"Indeed, I think this will be a rather interesting tale, so why don't we all come inside where it is far more comfortable."

"Raven are you sure we can trust this guy?" Cyborg asked warily.

"Trust me Cyborg, with his family magics, we will be safer than we could possibly ever be."

With a barely audible snort form both Robin and Harry the six entered the tower and walked to the living room. Once all were situated, Harry started to talk before an interrogation could begin. "Very well, before we begin does everybody know of the hidden world of magic?" Gaining four simultaneous shakes of their heads, Harry pressed on. "Then a quick overview is in order. I'll go more into depth later on.

"Across the world, in every country is a hidden country to put it bluntly. In this world, the fantasies of wand waving and potion brewing are reality, along with dragons, phoenixes, and sphinxes. This world, at least in Europe, has stagnated and stuck itself in the Dark Ages, we still use quills and parchment to write with for crying out loud. However, this hidden world, like the rest of the world, is plagued with problems. The biggest problem is racism, but this racism is not on the skin color, although there is a small bit of that, but the supposed purity of blood. What that means is basically tracing your lineage of magical heritage through both of your parents through a number of generations. I'm not quite sure on how many generations you have to go back. Those of first generation heritage are generally looked down upon and muggles, or non-magiacal folks, are thought to be best subjugated. In fact it was this idea that lead the outbreak of World War 2.

"Now, some thirty years ago a mad man fashioned himself as a dark lord and called himself Lord Voldemort and waged war against all who stood in the way of his beliefs in magical Britain. He almost succeeded in driving out the light, when one night he attacked my home and I stopped him with a well place reflection rune. However, my brother was proclaimed the savior of our world and vanquisher of the dark lord. He is coming back at the end of this year though, and I need your help. Any questions?"

Stunned silence greeted Harry and he honestly couldn't help the smirk on his face. If you were introduced to the wizarding world by his concise history, probably everyone would have similar reactions. "Friends, he is not, how you say, pulling our leg, yes?"

"No Starfire, I can assure that he is not pulling our leg, he is however being a total butt for introducing his world like that."

"So, you're saying that there's a madman in this world of yours, which knows magic, and is looking to make a comeback. How do you know this?" Cyborg asked.

"I am a Seer in which I can see the present, meaning I know all that goes on at the moment."

"Okay, but dude why don't you just tell your world and have them prepare?"

"Because at the moment I am a non-entity. Most of my world doesn't even know the boy-who-lived has a brother. Since I'm not yet seventeen either, all my alliances can't be acted upon which would give a kick in the butt to the ministry."

"Okay, and after all that, you want us to do what exactly?"

"That," Harry said, "I can answer after half of my business with Raven is concluded."

"Well," Raven drawled, "Fire away then."

"Okay, how much does you team know of you kin then?" With Harry's words Raven tensed, but the other wore confused expressions on their faces. "Ah little to nothing then I take it. Very well, you'll remember Raven that you made a comment about my family's magic. How long would you say the Potter's have been aligned with the light?"

"I would say since its inception."

"And you like so many others would be so very wrong. It seems that my ancestors did not agree with Merlin and was aligned with Morgana as her official demontologists. Our family knew everything about demons that a human could know, including burning the so called bridges without killing the said bridges and allowing those of questionable breeding to feel."

Hope sprung up in Raven's eyes and enough emotion escaped to shatter a few lights and break an empty chair. "Tell me you are not lying!"

"I would never lie about something as serious as this and I'll even take a magical vow if you wish. There is a way and there is both good and bad news that comes with it. However, I believe you should tell your teammates something as they look like they're at a tennis match and it is quite comical."

"I'll tell them later, but you will tell me how now." Raven cried in desperation bringing a shock to the rest of the Titans.

"There is a ritual that takes three days to prepare and another day to do, and it will sever your connection to your kin. However, you will be connected to me in a rather intimate way, which is not as bad as it may seem as both of our names were already connected in that book."

"Friend Raven, are you perhaps ill. You look paler than usual." Indeed Raven was pale, but with the range of emotions that she was at once experiencing and trying to hold back, it was no surprise.

"Raven," Harry said softly, getting her full attention. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to know that this is no dream and no matter what you decide to do, I will burn your bridge and leave you alone if need be. Collect your thoughts and tell your friends what you want to. I'll be back in two hours, I feel like flying a little."

"Dude," Beastboy said, "You can fly?"

"There's numerous ways to fly with magic, but since I don't want to spend too much energy and I left my broom, it's time to take Silver out." With that Harry morphed into his animagus form of a peregrine falcon with silver wings like that of Merlin's older bird.

"Magic is awesome!"

* * *

**So guys what did you think? Harry is in the summer before his 7th year so he would be around sixteen or seventeen while raven and the Titans are around fifteen. **

**This pairing and Harry/Zelda would be awesome if more was done with them. Hint, hint for all you writers out there looking for a good crossover. **

**Until next time, PEACE!**


	2. A Little Bit of History

"Sooo Raven, why does a complete stranger know more about you than your teammates?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"No one was ever supposed to find out about anything like this. Yes, I have secrets, no I did not want to share them, but seeing as how most of my secrets are now going to be obsolete in a few days I guess I can share a little."

"But friend Raven, we are teammates, why did you not wish to be telling of the secrets?"

"Starfire, I know you are still new to all the Earth customs, but everyone has their secrets. Just look at Robin, we don't even know his name or eye color. And what about Beastboy's past. No, you and Cyborg are the most open about with your secrets."

"But…"

"She's right Star, and we can discuss this later. Raven said she had a story to tell us?" Cyborg questioned.

Getting nods of agreement from everybody, Raven took a breath and began. "Very well, I guess I should start with the fact that I am not human, nor am I alien. Instead, my mother was a mortal who feel in with a bad crowd and my father is a demon lord. Because my mother had joined a cult to escape her troubles she was offered to my father by his loyal human followers. He forced himself upon her, raped her, and thus began me.

"You all know that I was taking to the dimension of Azrath and trained by the monks there. The monks spoke of a prophecy which basically stated that I would become a portal for my father so he could rule everything in this dimension. I think you can understand now why I have stayed silent."

There was silence in the tower as the team tried to process what was just said. To know that one of your friends was a living sacrifice just waiting to be called upon was unnerving to say the least. Raven was slightly worried of rejection as well. Now that they knew about her, would the team still want her to be a part of it?

The silence dragged on until finally Beastboy broke it by saying, "Dude!"

"No kidding, I can understand why you wanted to keep that little tidbit a secret," Cyborg agreed.

"It is glorious that friend Harry arrived when he did, is it not?"

"Indeed Starfire, but now I have a question, what did he man by the book and the connection?" Robin asked.

And then the sign of the apocalypse appeared as Raven blushed, "I, I need to go meditate," she said and teleported to the roof.

"Well," Cyborg stated, "That was a little odd."

Harry arrived on the roof of the tower exactly two hours after he left to find Raven in her usual meditative position. Calmly Harry morphed back to his human self and sat on the edge of the roof beside her. Harry felt a sense of peace as the soft tones of Raven's voice go through her chant. Idly, as he waited for her to finish, he wondered if his so called family had noticed his absence yet. Probably not, he snorted in his head, after all it has only been three days since summer started, it would be another two weeks when a summer ball was held that he would be noticed missing and by then he would most likely be back at the manner. So far into his thoughts was Harry, that he hadn't noticed Raven remove herself from her trance because of the frustration that she felt from him.

"You know if we are going to be bound together for the rest of our lives, you will need to work on your emotional control."

Startled out of his musings, Harry sent a sheepish grin Raven's way. "Sorry, I must have forgotten to put my occulmency barriers up when I landed. That won't happen often."

"Oh, and what is this occulmency?"

"It's the practice of protecting your mind. Those with skills in legimency are able to see into your mind and occulmeny keeps them out. It also helps to organize the mind, gives near photographic memory, and allows me to cover up my emotions with a screen preventing them from leaking out or showing."

"Sounds useful."

"Dead useful, especially when the headmaster and potion professor regularly take trips down a student's secrets."

"Wait, so those in positions of power use mind reading on insecure teenagers? And it's legal?"

"No, it's not legal. They just do it to hold their positions of power. Snape is the vindictive professor that everyone is scared of and Dumbledore is the grandfatherly headmaster. I think they take some pleasure in holding all the cards."

"Well why doesn't anybody report them then?"

"Raven, if we stick together after the ritual, there is one thing you absolutely need to know. The magical world is filled with sheep. They have also praised Dumbledore as leader of the light for half a century now. Combine those two facts, and he is practically untouchable and has been called the greatest wizard since Merlin multiple times. Unless I were to find more of his dirty laundry and air it at the same time, I would be considered crazy."

"You know you aren't making a favorable argument for me to come with you after we take care of this dark lord thingy."

"True, but in a few years, Dumbledore will be dead and I will have enough political power to make quite a few changes in the world. Plus I'm filthy stinking rich. That's always a plus, or so I'm told."

"Compelling arguments, but we'll see," Raven said with a small smile. "Now come on, I'm hungry and we need to head off Beastboy's and Cyborg's arguments. Hope you like pizza."

"So," Cyborg asked as the waitress left with their order, "What can you tell us about your world?"

"Oh yes friend Harry, please tell us about your stick waving people."

With a small smile at Starfire's words, Harry began. "Well technically I can't tell you anything because of the Statute of Secrecy, but since you aren't regular muggles and have your own mystic on your team, I can share a few secrets with you. What would you like to know?"

"How were you able to shift into an animal? Are there others like you?"

"I am an animagus which allows me to shift into a falcon. There are numerous animagus in the world, but we can only shift into one animal each. The animal usually reflects your personality. Every magical is able to change, but there are few that go through with the discipline as it takes a fair amount of time and focus and the magical world is inherently lazy."

"Alright, so what about technology?"

"I told you before, that we were stuck in the Middle Ages, our most advance piece of technology is gas lamps. Magical communities also seem to put off magic which fries circuitry. You can shield it, but again we are lazy and since magic seems to work out most of our problems there's no need to advance." Cyborg was slightly depressed at this.

"How's the education set up?" Robin asked curiously.

"Education begins for magical children at age 11. Before then it is up to the parents on how they teach their children. There is little in the way of mathematics, and no language or sciences what so ever. The education is rather pitiful to be honest and I am so thankful for the Potter library and the occasional trips to the muggle library.

"Now every country has one magical school that the children are sent to. I, since I'm in Britain, go to Hogwarts which is supposedly the best school in the world, but that is debatable. Our education lasts seven years and we are divided when we first arrive into four separate groups called houses. Honestly the animosity between houses is beyond weird and escalates quickly into duels and rather malicious pranks. There's Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart –which I am in- Hufflepuff for the hardworking, and Slytherin for the ambitious and cunning.

"Our classes range in all sorts of magical fields except for muggle studies which is about seventy years out of date. Magicals aren't even aware that we have landed on the moon."

By now the pizza had arrived and the teens were all indulging in their pizza loving ways. "Friend Harry, what of the food in the magical world? Do they have the mustard?"

"Well, pizza has never been heard of before," Which elicted a small number of gasps from Beastboy and Cyborg, "And I honestly don't think we have any sort of condiments including mustard. We do have pumpkin juice though, which is very strange." Odd looks were exchanged between the group while they processed all of the new information.

"Well then, the last two questions of the day." Raven said as it was getting late into the day and it had been a very trying day as well. "One, where are you staying?"

"Oh I have a reservation in one of the nearby hotels for the week."

"This is unacceptable friend Harry, you must stay with us."

"Seriously due," Cyborg said, "You are welcome to stay with us. Plus it would be kinda cool to see a little more magic." Nods came from every member, even Robin which caused Harry to smirk a little.

"Alright then, I can tell when I am beaten. I'll come stay with you guys."

"Good, and now the main question, when can your ritual be performed?"

"Ah yes, the main reason why I'm here. Well there are a few things I'll need from you guys, but when everything is ready it will take about two day to prepare and a couple hours to complete, so you should be "cured" so to speak in less than a week."

"Well what do you need?" Robin asked. This team was his family and if something could help one of them, then he was sure to do everything is his power to help.

"Well, I need a clean room, two pounds of iron, and for all the males to stay well away when the ritual is performed. I have the rest of the items in my trunk."

"I'm not even going to ask about the iron, but why do you need to have myself, Cyborg, and BB removed? Raven is our friend and we should be there for her."

"Commendable, but I doubt she wants any of you to see her naked." Which cause both Starfire and Raven to blush furiously.

"Ah, yeah I just remembered we have something to do that day. We'll let you take care of that!"

* * *

**A/N:So how was that? I woke up this morning and had forty different messages that someone like my story that I was just compelled to write this next chapter. If your an author, you know that it is probably the greatest feeling ever when someone likes your story. **

**So, if you have any suggestions on what you want to see in the story feel free to comment on it. How do you all want Harry to interact with the wizarding world? He will have some friends of course, but is he aloof with his family and family friends, never there? What?**

**Until next time, PEACE!**


	3. Begone Foul Demon

The ritual did not take long to set up as it required everyday items of a wizard. The most difficult thing to procure was a few drops of phoenix tears, but luckily Fawkes was a swell bird who gladly donated. Fawkes felt it was partially responsible for the way Harry's life had turned out and donating a vial of tears to rid a girl of her demons and give Harry some happiness was easily and readily done. The room was prepared and the Titan males had indeed found something to do that day. Granted the three of them were within five minutes of the tower and couldn't focus on what they were truly supposed to be doing, but they were out of the Tower and off the island. Starfire was going to be maintaining a watch just outside the door.

Raven entered the room in only a towel which got a very appreciative stare from Harry, he was after all only nearing his seventeenth birthday, and he was still allowed to appreciate the female body without worry. A minute or two was used by Harry to appreciate the athletic near sixteen year old body, which elicited a generous blush from Raven's pale cheeks, and then a switch was thrown in Harry's mind and professionalism took over. Ogling would come at a later date.

"Good, you're here. Before we start a runic array must be drawn on your skin to form a gate, so to speak, that will be what will draw the demon part of you out. This is why you must be naked. It's a simple array, so you could draw it on yourself, or you can allow me to do it. Whichever you would prefer?"

Taking a steady breath, Raven unwrapped the towel and answered Harry. "You. The last thing I want to do is mess the ritual up and you must know what you are doing. I can't let a little insecurity get in the way of this."

"Very well, then lie in the center of the room where I have marked and prepare yourself." When Raven was settled on the floor Harry made his way over with a piece of coal and imbuing it with a small bit of his magic, he carefully began to write on Raven's body. Being this close to a nude girl short circuited Harry's professionalism for a few seconds as he admired her body once again. Shaking it off, Harry finished the drawings and grabbed one of the most peculiar potions he had ever made. "Drink this, and I'll go ahead and apologize in advance for the taste," Harry said with a slight grimace.

Downing the potion quickly still wasn't enough for Raven as she made a face to show her displeasure with said potion. "You are not allowed to make any more potions. Ever!" Raven stated as she glared at Harry.

"Fair enough, I don't really like them anyways. Now," Harry began holding a small needle up, "This needle contains the required number of phoenix tears needed for the ritual as well as a few extra, just to be on the safe side. Once we remove the demon you'll need to inject yourself with the tears to cleanse all the taint inside you, it honestly doesn't matter where you stick yourself as phoenix tears are quite powerful. It probably would be best if you got it close to a vein of some sort. That will be the most painful part of this entire process and even then should just feel like a mild stomach ache or the day after a hard workout. If you're ready we can begin."

Taking the needle and holding it like a lifeline Raven sent a hopeful smile towards Harry. "Thank you for everything. I honestly can't thank you enough for this."

"Hey, no thanks are necessary Raven…"

"Rachel."

"Huh?"

"Rachel, my Earth name is Rachel, Rachel Roth."

"Well Rachel Roth," Harry said with a warm smile, "Soon you shall put your demons and past behind you. I'll speak to you on the other side."

Harry moved to kneel underneath her feet and laid the strip of pure iron between her and him. Sending one last smile towards Raven and gaining one back in turn, Harry began to chant. Nothing happened for the first few minutes, but slowly Raven felt a prickling sensation, not unlike when one's foot falls asleep. A black substance, which seemed to be a cross between a liquid and gas, bubbled to the surface of her skin at the point of her runes and trickled down to her legs, then feet, and finally settled in the iron. The iron took on a much darker hue and looked as if it curled in on itself, yet it stayed the same length and in between Harry and Raven. The black began to seep out faster and faster until it seemed as if it would overwhelm the flimsy piece of iron until it all of a sudden stopped.

"Rachel, use the tears now." Immediately, despite the protesting of her own weary body, plunged the needle into the most readily accessible vein. Instantly, she felt a pain throughout her body and although it was nothing serious, she couldn't help but to let out a small moan in pain and discomfort. Slowly the pain and numbness receded until one final surge ripped through Raven and left her gasping.

"That," Raven said while panting, "Was an interesting feeling." Gradually she shifted herself up to a sitting position and the first thing she noticed was what use to be the simple thin piece of iron. Now however, the iron was as black as the vacuum of space and had morphed itself into the shape of a rather scary looking bat. Then she noticed that Harry was still kneeling with his hands on his knees looking to the world like he was about to either pass out or throw up, maybe even a combination of the two. "Are you okay?"

"My ancestors were insane for doing this multiple times throughout the year on full demons. Four hours, four bloody hours to remove only a half demon soul. I am not looking forward to the day that I have to do that again."

"Four hours? What do you mean four hours? That could only have been a couple of minutes, half an hour tops."

"Ah, they said that may happen. Tell me, did it feel like your body fell asleep?" With a nod from Raven, Harry continued. "That wasn't part of the ritual that was from your body staying almost unnaturally still for a rather decent amount of time."

"Wow," She mumbled.

"Now, before the exhaustion takes full control of me and I either pass out or become delirious, how do you feel?"

"I feel great!" Raven smiled. "It's like a weight that I didn't even know I had was suddenly removed from my body and I feel lighter than air! I feel," And then Raven leaned forward and captured Harry's lips with her own catching both of them by surprise and causing both to go wide eyed at comical proportions. They were both surprised by the kiss, but neither made the first move to get away. There were no fireworks, no parting of the heavens to let the world know what was happening, but it felt right to the two of them and neither wanted it to end.

Eventually, there was a need for air and the two reluctantly broke apart. "Ehem," Harry tried to clear his throat, "Not that that wasn't great, but please don't do that again until you have some clothes on. We are just teenagers." Blushing furiously, Raven summoned her clothes from outside the room and made quick work of rectifying that problem.

Just as Raven threw on her cloak and turned around, she realized what she had just done. She had kissed Harry, let lose her emotions of joy and happiness, and nothing blew up. Without warning Raven grabbed Harry into a huge hug. "It worked, it really worked!" She cried. Tears streamed down her face as she repeatedly thanked Harry repeatedly.

Harry just smiled as Raven was getting use to the changes in her new life. She had been trapped for so long in her life, that it was a wonder she had turned to the hero business and not turned into a psychopath like that Joker in Gotham City. Now that was a scary clown. Gaining a little bit of energy as Raven loosened her hold on him, Harry raised his arms and wiped the tears away from the emotional girl. Landing a soft kiss on both of her cheeks Harry spoke, "I'm going to pass out now, but we'll discuss this when I wake up. Oh, and don't let anybody touch that metal." And then Harry was surrounded by the gentle embrace of Morpheus.

Gently, Raven laid Harry's head down and gathering her magic, levitated the unconscious man in front of her to take him to his room. Stepping out of the room, Raven was immediately beset by a red and orange blur. "Friend Raven! Oh such glorious news! Are you the cured? Where is friend Harry? What was it like?" And what seemed like a thousand other questions quickly flowed through the rather hyperactive alien's mouth.

"Star." Raven tried at first, but was ignored. "Star," She tried a little bit louder. "Starfire!" Raven yelled, finally getting the excited alien princess' attention. "Listen I'm fine, it worked, and Harry is asleep because apparently the process was very exhaustive. Why don't you call the guys and I'll give everyone the rundown when we are all here." With a nod Starfire flew off to alert the others of the news.

Shaking her head in amusement and enjoying the feeling of, well feeling, Raven continued on the journey to Harry's room. Harry's room was right across the hall from hers which was surprising that she hadn't noticed beforehand. She used the excuse of being a little preoccupied the past few days to really notice anything that was going on. Laying Harry gently down on his bed she removed his old man pointy shoes and covered him up with the blanket. Giving in to the impulse of kissing Harry on the forehead and suppressing a magnificent smile when his lips curled upwards in his sleep, Raven then made her way downstairs. Finding her team and that of Titans East surprisingly, two words set off a celebration, "It worked."

* * *

**A/N: So this was an interesting chapter and I tried to do justice, but that's up for you to decide. Anyways, three updates in three days! I'm on a role! So I have a question for you guys, what should Harry's relationship be with Sirius and Remus? Are they close, do they completely ignore Harry, or do they acknowledge him but little else? Let me know in your reviews.**

**Until next time, PEACE!**


	4. Harry, Titan's East

With a loud yawn and a rather impressive stretch Harry Potter reemerged into the realm of the living. Still feeling tired, Harry was in no hurry as he made his way down to the kitchen for a cup of coffee to make it through the last few hours of the day. Loud music reached his ears as he approached the living room, but it truly didn't register until the door opened and excitement was palpable in the air. Although Harry would soon join the festivities, he had to get some caffeine in his system. Making his way to the kitchen he realized that there was a higher power as there was already a pot on. Grabbing a mug and filling it with the bitter, but welcome nectar he turned to be faced with an arrow.

"Who are you? Why are you in here?" Speedy demanded.

Now when Harry was tired, many people avoided talking to him as his sarcastic and blunt comments had made some men cry. He was tired at the moment. "Beware me Robin Hood, for I have broken into Titan's tower to steal their coffee and then take over the world! Mwahahaha!"

"No one likes a smart ass, now again, who are you and why are you here?"

By now, the caffeine had started to work and both Robin and Raven had found their way into the kitchen. Signaling for the two to stay back and be quiet, the sadistic nature of Harry Potter made his way to the forefront. "You are very rude you know. Asking for my name without giving your own. Honestly the barbarity of the colonies of is astounding. No culture what so ever!"

Sputtering in indignation Speedy rebuked. "You don't know who I am? How in the world do you not know who I am?"

"I am a brit fine sir and I cannot amuse myself by memorizing every American out there. Now, if you were important I may have actually bothered to memorize your face."

"How do you not know who I am? I'm Speedy!"

"Are you really?" Getting a nod from Speedy and a visible relaxing of his shoulders in what Speedy must have thought of as a victory, Speedy smiled. Harry's next words crushed all hope, "You do drugs! And furthermore you introduce yourself to complete strangers with that." By now some more of the other Titans had found their way to the door and were trying their hardest not to laugh. Even Titans East was enjoying the show. "Well to each his own I guess. America has truly fallen if young man introduce themselves as Speedy. Wait, you don't do drugs!" Harry yelled surprising everybody and giving hope to Speedy once again. "Perhaps you should though. Viagra should help you with your problem, it's not very gentleman like to finish before the lady. And by the way good chap I am as straight as one of your arrows, I'm sorry for ruining your night's plans, but simply do not swing that way." The battle was lost as the rest of the Titans let out barks of laughter and Speedy sputtered uncontrollably.

Since the verbal barrage was over, Raven made her way across the room to Harry. "You know that wasn't fair Harry. It was a battle of wits and he woefully under armed." This brought forth a snort of amusement from Harry. She then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder bringing his attention fully back on her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still knackered, but after tonight's rest I'll be right as rain, so no worries. I assume this party is to celebrate our success?"

"Yeah, sorry we didn't wake you, but you were dead to the world and the rest were just in a festive mood."

"It's find Raven," Harry said taking her and in his and walking towards the rest of the group, who was trying and failing to eavesdrop. "This is more for you than me anyways. I was just the instrument that brought about the change. Now, care to introduce me to the rest of the group?"

"Sure, Titans East this is the magician Harry Potter. Harry this is Bumblebee, Mas and Menos, Aqualad, and of course you've already met Speedy."

"Indeed," Harry said, causing a few snickers here and there. "You really need to work on your people's skill.

"Me? You never once answered any of my questions! And I only asked you two!"

"And you had an arrow pointed at my face, so I say we are more than fair," Harry snarked back. This put Speedy on the receiving end of some very stern glares that promised a talk when the party was over. "Anyways, I hear that his is a party. Well come on then, I've got enough caffeine in my blood to make it a few hours, let's do this."

Party they did, for a few more hours anyways. Speedy eventually came out of his funk and admitted he had probably deserved the verbal smack down and it was a pretty good joke. No one cared to comment on the mutterings coming from Raven about sticking something pointy somewhere very painful, they just chalked it up to the fact that she could let her emotions show now. Speedy did make sure he had a clear line of sight of Raven for the rest of the night. Harry easily made friends with Titans East and spent most of the night talking to Aqualad about Atlantis and their brand of magic. Eventually, the party goers crashed, most landing in various positions on the couch and chairs. Harry and Raven's position made for a very interesting morning.

Raven awoke to a rather unusual warm feeling emanating from her pillow and a heavy weight on her hips preventing her from moving too much. It was a rather comforting and warm feeling that she was enveloped in, so it didn't alarm her. Gradually he eyes opened and slowly she took in her surroundings and noticed all the black signifying her room. Perhaps she could get some lighter curtains now, she mused, she still liked the dark, but it was finally time to let in a little light. She then became aware of her state of dress which was just an overly large shirt and a pair of panties which was the usual for her sleepwear. Satisfied, she laid her head back down and finally noticed the pillow. The well-defined solid pillow. The well-defined solid pillow that she couldn't help but to snuggle closer to.

Slowly she turned her head upwards and saw the face of the peaceful looking Harry Potter and her face softened dramatically. She didn't even mind that she was in bed with a male, because this male had saved her. Very rarely did Raven had girly moments, but right now she felt like a damsel in distress and he her knight in shining armor. Having been in firm control of her emotions all her life, Raven knew that she wasn't fully in love with him just yet, but the things he had done for her already, the connection they had in the book of souls, and the warm feeling he gave her right now were definitely moving her towards love. Just two days ago this would have scared her, now she was giddy with anticipation.

Moving her hand, she delicately trace Harry's jaw and stirred him from the realm of Morpheus. Blinking awake Raven saw a range of emotions pass through Harry's eyes, tracing a similar route that she had taken, but confusion took over him before it did for her as he wasn't in his guest room. Eventually Harry turned his gaze down to her and saw her smiling face and couldn't help but to return the smile. "Hey," He whispered softly, moving his hand to run his finger through her hair.

"Hey," She whispered right back.

"Well, since you're here, I guess we might as well talk."

"Yeah, I guess," Raven agreed and shifted herself up to be level with Harry with their foreheads practically touching.

"So I'm guessing since I was alive this morning we are moving in the right direction at least." With a nod Harry continued, "These past few days have been great and I like you a lot, so if you're willing I'd like to try dating a bit. This is my last year of Hogwarts, so I'll at least be able to see you more than a week at a time after June. But, here's the thing, there is no way I can move here. I have so much good I can do back in the U.K. now that leaving it would just go against what I stand for. So, do you still want to?"

"You know, I hear that London has some pretty great medical schools. The Titans are expanding in what seems to be everyday with new young heroes popping up everywhere. Although I love my team like my family, the superhero business was just a way to do as much good as fast as possible to make up the hell I would unleash on the world. Now that there is no chance of that from me, I'd like to get out of the public eye and save lives my own way. And if I were to stop a random mugger or two, then yeah who's to blame me? I think this can work."

"If you're sure, I'd love it. Plus, you don't have to worry about those fees, because the Potter family is extremely wealthy and with my investment strategies with the Goblins, my personal vault is nothing to laugh at and continues to grow each day."

"But I couldn't…"

"Of course you can, we're practically bonded anyways. So what do you say to a date tonight? I am going to have to go back to England soon. My pseudo uncles are covering for me now, but I will be missed at the ball if I don't hurry back."

"Well a date sounds lovely," Raven said and then reached to put a small peck on Harry's lips. "So what do I have to wear to this ball?"

"Wait what?"

"What do I have to wear to this ball? I'm assuming the dresses aren't like modern ones with slits for the legs and low backs, so what am I looking at here?"

"Honestly, you can wear any longer dress you feel like. My friend Fleur never follows the dress code and laughs at those who do. Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes Harry, I want to come. We'll be seeing a lot of each other from now, so I may as well join you now. Plus I can keep all the other girls wanting the Potter name away so you can stick with just your friends."

"Thank you!" Harry said and leaned down to emphasize his thanks. After they broke their kiss, "Come on let's get up, we'll go out at seven tonight."

The day was spent mainly on the island relaxing on the beach or playing games on the giant television. At five Raven begged off anymore activities to get ready for her date which gained squeals of approval from the other two girls and all three disappeared into Raven's room to gossip. Speedy gave Harry a congratulatory pat on the back and it seemed that Cyborg really wanted to say something. It was hard to give the big brother speech when the guy you were aiming for saved his honorary little sister from being sacrificed as a portal to a world ending monster. Instead Cyborg tried to convey a message with his eyes and got a solemn nod from Harry as a result.

Harry and Rachel, as she was tonight, ended up in a high end Greek restaurant and talked the night away flirting. After a walk through in the park they ended up in the same bed again. Raven wasn't one to complain especially if Harry was without a shirt tonight. She didn't have it in her to complain as he pulled her close and held her tight as they drifted off. Harry wasn't one to complain either as tonight's shirt was just a bit smaller than last night. Nope, they were perfectly content for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter and as you can see I decided that Harry will have a decent relationship with his uncles. I just really can't see those two never being involved in the sons of their closest friends' lives. I think I'm spoiling everybody by updating everyday, eventually it will move to every 3-4 days. Next time Harry arrives back in England.**

**Until next time, PEACE!**


	5. Hello England

The next few days passed all too quickly for the Titans as Harry was preparing to leave for England. Most of the first day was convincing the Titans that when they came over in February his house was open to him. Robin tried to be stubborn about making their own way over there, but eventually Harry with the rest of the team wore down his defenses. It helped when Harry mentioned the many wards and charms that made it impossible for anyone of ill intent to find them. Raven and Harry had gone on another date and spent every night asleep together. It was amazing to watch their relationship progress, but seeing as how soul bonds had never been studied it was just assumed to be because of that. At one and a half weeks after Harry had met the Titans it was time to head back across the pond.

"Alright mates, looks like my time in America for the summer is up," Harry said as the eleven of them stood just outside the tower. Raven stood by his side and the rest were in a shape that could resemble half a circle. "Are you sure you want to travel with me Rae?"

"What, do you not want me to come to the ball with you?" Raven pouted in good nature, but there was a hint of fear seen in her eyes.

"No, no, it's nothing like that, but magical travel is uncomfortable." Harry saw the visible relief in her eyes and knew that he had said the right things. "I told you where I was going and you could meet me there." It was near impossible for Harry to buy a plane ticket as almost all records of him were magical and therefore nonexistent. Robin had promised to use his contacts in the league to help him and Harry didn't mind as it was only superheroes that learned of the magical world and they had a right to know. A few were even interested in meeting Harry and discussing some of the history and culture.

"I want to experience this, at least once. Besides it can't be that bad."

"Alright everyone, you heard her. I can't get in trouble is she dislikes the traveling arrangements." The rest of the titans shared amused glances with each other and shook their heads. The playful banter between the two and the easy going nature of Harry had grown on them over the past week and a half. The lighter side of Raven had taken a little while to get used to, but beyond a softer voice and a more carefree attitude that smiled a little more, Raven was still Raven. "Alright then chaps, I'll see you next year, and then you can experience what a real country with history is like." Harry then placed his hand on the old tin can, which prompted Rachel to do the same, and counted down from three. In a flash of blue they were gone.

Portkeys were a nasty business for new travelers. Spinning around at extremely high speeds was disorienting for experienced travelers, so it was recommended that new travelers do not take international portkeys. Rachel Roth found that out the hard way when she landed in England and began dry heaving. She was glad now that Harry had recommended skipping breakfast. When she was finally able to get it together, she noticed Harry running soothing circles on her back and what looked like an official glaring at her as if she wasn't worth the air she breathed. She saw the glare Harry shot the man and he visibly stiffened at his gaze. Whether it was the aura Harry presented or the fact that politically Harry could make his life hell, Rachel didn't care. She just wanted to get to her feet.

With her leaning 80% of her body weight onto Harry they made it out of the room and met the four people Harry had told her about. Sirius Black stood with his wife Aurora, the Hogwarts Astronomy teacher, with their three year old daughter on Sirius' shoulders. Remus Lupin stood by their side as his girlfriend was at work and couldn't get out.

"Harry!" A three year old voice cried as they fully exited the room. Harry was little Serenity's favorite 'uncle' and he spoiled her rotten when he got the chance to.

"Heya pup!" Sirius said while grabbing Harry in a manly embrace. Since Serenity was on his shoulders she was able to get her hug in as well. Aurora was next and Harry reveled in her contact as she was more of a mom to him after that night than Lily Potter ever was. Remus quietly shook his hand and then motioned to Raven who was finally able to gain her bearings.

"Oh right, everybody this is Rachel Roth, the one that I went to America for. Rachel these are my uncles. The mangy mutt beside you is Sirius and with him is his keeper Aurora. The dignified gentleman that masquerades as a werewolf is Remus."

"Why'd you tell her that pup!" Sirius interrupted.

"Oh please Sirius, we have told you repeatedly that only in Britain are werewolves discriminated against. You don't see Moony making a big deal about it." Indeed Lupin had a relaxed smile on his face when Raven looked more intrigued than frightened. It was good to meet a fellow intellect. "Now, as I was saying before the mutt rudely interrupted me, the little cutie here is with Aurora, and her name is…"

"Serenity!" The little girl interrupted bringing chuckles from the rest of the group.

"Well come on cub, we're all going out to eat since your home and you and your friend can tell us about your trip." Remus stressed the word friend and I knew with his werewolf senses he knew that the two were a little more than friends. "Tonks said she managed to land the desk today, so she can take lunch with us."

The group made its way over to a hidden street corner café that seemed to make the best sandwiches ever and with the arrival of the clumsy auror, the return of Harry to Britain and the introduction of Rachel was perfect. Sirius finally caught on that the two were a little closer than just friends when Tonks so bluntly asked if they had slept together yet. Their straight faced answer of yes threw all the adults off, until the Raven and Harry cracked up. "We're sleeping together, but no we haven't gone that far yet." Of course that led to some rather awkward questions from Serenity and it was rather entertaining to watch as Sirius squirmed.

"Well cub, not that we have anything against the lovely Miss Roth," Remus said as they paid for the meal and were walking back to the ministry to floo. Indeed after the initial round of questioning that everyone must go through when meeting the family the adults thought she was wonderful. It was sealed when Serenity, with all the tact of a three year old told the two they should get married. "But how are you going to explain this to Lily and James?"

Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and grabbed Rachel's hand with his other. "I just don't know, they shouldn't say much of anything since I'm actually bringing a girl to the ball, but I swear if they forced Fleur to escort me again spells will fly." Every ball it seemed that the elder Potters tried to set Harry up with a well to do family and get Harry out of their hair. The fact that he had met every girl before they thought of setting him up and each already had a man was aggravating for the Potters. The only reason the girls agreed to go with Harry was because their actual dates wouldn't get jealous and many had lost respect for the Potter family for turning quite pompous and snobby so snubbing them was a bonus. Daphne Greengrass had the most fun with that and had ruined Lily and James' night multiple times. The Potter's had insulted her family by making rather lewd remarks about her mother and Voldemort. They were neutral and everyone knew that. No one had a problem with it either except the Potters and Dumbledore.

"Ah well, I warned the rotation of girls that I would probably have a date for the evening a few days ago, so if James or Lily went with a new one, then it's a snub to whatever family they set me up with. Should have asked."

"Come on cub, how were they supposed to ask? You've been gone since school let out."

"Remus, you know as well as the rest of you that they probably didn't even notice my absence. They never ask anyways, so maybe they'll learn."

"And when your brother makes a pass at Rachel?" Aurora asked.

"Well, if I can get to him before Rachel, it will be humiliating. If she gets to him after his attempt at flirting, I'll send you the dates of the funeral."

"Well have fun pup!" Sirius laughed, "We'll be over later today for dinner."

The three adults and one child flooed to their respective homes and Tonks took off back to work. "Well," Harry ventured, "Ready for the mad house and an extreme test of your patience?"

"Come on you big baby, it can't be that bad." She stepped in with Harry in the rather large floo connections the ministry had and stepped out to face the most bizarre creature she had ever seen.

"Master Harry is home! And he brought a missus!" A few more of the creatures popped in at the proclamation and Raven knew that she would be eating her words before the afternoon was over.

* * *

**A/N: And another one! I'm glad you all are liking the story. This chapter felt a bit rushed to me, but I have family issues that will last until late this weekend, so I wanted to get this through before I had to leave. I won't have access to my computer so you can expect an update on Monday. **

**If there is anything you guys want to see in the story, I'm open to suggestions. Leave it in the reviews or p.m. if you really want to. Next chapter Raven meets the family and Dumbledore, yeah he's manipulative in this story.**

**Until next time PEACE!**


	6. Such a Lovely Family

After getting over the bizarre creatures with tennis ball sized eyes and their exuberant cries of 'Master Harry,' Raven got a good look around the room they had appeared in. Extravagant didn't begin to cover the room. Gold, jewels, silk, it made her skin crawl on just how the room was arranged. "Don't worry," Harry said finally breaking free of the mass of house elves, "The rest of the house is less noticeable than this and my wing of the manor is very tasteful if I do say so myself."

"How did…"

"Because everyone mentions the gaudy appearance of the place. It wasn't always like this apparently. When my grandparents lived here the house was casually elegant. Ever since that Halloween though my parents have decide opulence needs to be thrust upon each and every guest. I have my own wing though and I refuse to let the interior decorators touch it. Now come on, it's time for your tour of the house."

The rest of the house was how Harry had described it beforehand, gaudy enough to make a person ill. Harry's wing, unlike the rest of the house, was decorated with blues and greens and his wing use to be that of the future Lady's occupancy. The color scheme made sense as Potter men, well most Potter men, chased the brilliant minds and most were found either in the Ravenclaw perch or the Slytherin den. There were a few decorations that seemed to scream wealth, but at the same time the objects also put out a sense of home. It was also a break from the house that puked red and gold. Although the two colors went well together on clothes and crests, wall and upholstery were quite the eyesore. Just as Raven settled her last bag on to the bed of her guest room, one of the strange creatures popped in and informed the two that it was time for dinner.

"Well," Harry said as he offered his arm to Raven, "Shall we go and meet the nutty people that I'm ashamed to call family?"

"Harry, I really worry about your relationship with your parents. I had an excuse," Rachel replied, "My father was bent on taken over the universe. You're almost done with them."

"You are just no fun," Harry pouted and then stuck is tongue out at Raven causing her to let out a light laugh. This is what the Potters came upon as they entered the dining room along with the five that had greeted them from early this afternoon. For some reason Albus Dumbledore was here as well, but honestly Harry wasn't that surprised as he was over constantly during the summer. Daphne Greengrass also was present at the table with a smirk on her face and Harry internally groaned at the show that was about to be put on. Those bright blue eyes held an air of mischievousness in them and a joke on the rest of the family was coming.

"Harry darling," Lily Potter said, "Good to finally see you. We have great news for the upcoming ball. Miss Greengrass has graciously accepted to be escorted by you for the evening." Harry stood there with a questioning look on his face and a small glare that was ignored by everyone. "Well darling, say something."

"I'm quite confused. On the one hand Daphne is quite a beautiful young lady and she knows it."

"Got that right Potter," Daphne smirked.

"But on the other, you, James, insulted their family again just recently, called them dark, and called Lady Greengrass a whore. What the hell should I think when you set me up with any Greengrass, let alone the heir to the family?"

"Harry my boy, we feel that this is the best way to mend the relationship between the two families."

"Listen Dumbledore, this is a family matter so if you could shut your trap while we discuss this, it would be great thanks."

"Young man, I did not raise…"

"Exactly you did not raise me, honestly you did not raise any child as Charles is way to spoiled to be considered human and if he does not quit leering at my guest for the night he will find something missing that could make him a man!"

"Listen here young man, you will take Daphne to the ball, you will charm her, and we will have the neutrals back begging for an alliance by the end of the week!" James roared and then looked taken aback as he had just yelled his plans in front of the target.

"Well, there are a few things wrong with your so called plan. Number one is the fact that Miss Greengrass knows of your plan now and even though she probably expected it, I doubt she will willingly go along with it. Number two, is the fact that you went against House Potter rules and asked for an escort for the heir of the house without discussing it with myself since I'm older than fifteen. That's two strikes by the way James." Harry sneered and brought Snape to the forefront of everyone's mind who had met the man. "Number three is the fact that I already have a date for the ball and you have just insulted the Greengrass house and the neutrals even more."

"Do you mean to tell me," Daphne began, "That you have once again insulted the honor of the house of Greengrass by making me dateless to the midsummer ball? My father will hear of this and demand reparations!"

"Damn it Daphne!" Harry yelled as she made her way to the floo. "That's my inheritance you're messing with."

"Oh please Potter, I'll buy you a chocolate frog on the train."

"Oh, that's okay then, see you at the ball Daphne," Harry waived to his best friend as she exited the manor. As she flooed out of the house with a smile on her face, Harry turned to the stunned audience of the Potters and Dumbledore and the silently chuckling friends of the family. "Now, who's hungry?"

Sitting down with Serenity climbing into his lap almost immediately, it took the rest of them a little bit longer to reboot and process what had just happened. "Harry my boy," Albus was the first to recover, "I am severely disappointed in you." He had resorted to the disappointed grandfatherly glare.

"Indeed Harry," Lily agreed, "We are also disappointed in you. This was a chance to give Charles even more protection."

"And I am severely disappointed in all of you as well, "Harry shot back. "None of you have even acknowledged my guest for the next few weeks. For shame." Harry shook his head.

Raven was sitting next to Harry and thinking of what had just happened while playing with Serenity's hair. She hadn't believed Harry when he warned her of his family, but now there was no choice, but to. It was then that she felt a gentle probing in to her mind and instantly attacked the probe. Having just been freed of her father's influence, it was a natural reaction to anything foreign entering her mind. However, ever since she had been freed to feel and slowly combining her emotions, Raven's power had increased dramatically, but she hadn't gotten full control of her strength. So, when she attacked, Dumbledore was thrown into the wall and knocked out cold.

"So who's ready to eat?" Sirius asked to the amusement of everybody but the three.

Conversation flowed back in forth during dinner, but only between those who had picked up lunch together. Dumbledore had finally awoken and spent most of the dinner pondering over the indigo haired girl. He couldn't take the questioning anymore and asked, "Harry, may you introduce your guest?"

"About damn time," Harry muttered under his breath loud enough for the rest of the table to hear while covering Serenity's ears. "Okay, everyone, this is Miss Rachel Roth from America. Rachel has agreed to accompany me to the ball."

"Roth?" James asked. "That doesn't sound like any wizarding family I have heard of."

"That's because I do not belong to a wizarding family."

"Ah, a muggleborn then, such a shame. I expected better from you Harry."

"You hypocritical bastard. Your wife, my mother, is a muggleborn! Is she a disappointment as well? Besides, she isn't our type of witch anyways."

"There isn't any other type of magic in this world my boy."

"And the great Albus Dumbledore shoots and he misses. There are plenty of types of magic in this world and barely thirty percent require a wand. This is quite disappointing in the fact that you do not know this."

"Hey there pretty lady," Charles butted into the conversation, "Why don't you ditch my brother and let me show you how a real man acts?" Charles must have thought he looked suave as he grinned at the end of his rather offensive question, but just made himself seem dorky with his pudgy face.

"I believe I just lost my appetite, Harry would you escort me back to my room? It was a pleasure seeing you again you four. Bye Serenity."

"Bye pretty lady," Serenity waved cheerfully as Harry sat her down and walked out hand in hand, but not before leveling his brother with a glare. Charles froze in front of those deadly emerald eyes and was almost to the point of pissing himself.

"Well, that was fun." Dora said cheerfully. "Now what is for dessert?" She asked getting a few chuckles from the three that were not frozen and even a few of the house elves that were by the wall.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm back! This chapter kinda felt weird as I was writing so honestly I don't think it was as good as it could be, but ah well. The piece of demonic iron shall be taken care of next chapter and maybe the ball, just depends. **

**Now, if anybody would like to help me describe how Raven dresses up for the ball, please help as I am a guy and all I could say is a olored dress and make up. If anyone wanted to send me a picture or a link to the picture of the dress, that would be okay, but it would still help if you described it. Also, does Harry get entered into the tournament, or will he just be a student?**

**Until next time, PEACE!**


	7. Dealings and Dances

After a good night's sleep, Harry and Raven left the house early to head to Diagon Alley. As the arch opened, Raven's breath caught as she took her first view of the magical shopping center. Although it was dirty and compact, it was impossible not to be drawn to it. "Yeah, the alley never gets old." Harry said as he led Raven on a tour of the alley, pointing out the various buildings and what you could buy there. They ended the tour at a rather large building with imposing guards standing in front of it. Even though Raven routinely fought villains, demons, and the occasional extraterrestrial syndicate, something made her latch on to Harry just a little bit tighter. Instead of saying anything Harry just squeezed Raven's hand and continued walking.

As Harry entered the bank, he led Raven away from the long line of impatient wizards waiting to enter their bank and made his way over to one of the empty tellers. "In case you didn't notice human, this lane is closed, you must wait in line like all the others." The goblin sneered.

"And I would, if I wasn't personally told by Ragnok that I was to notify him as soon as I stepped into the building," Harry sniped back.

"Why would our king want anything to do with you fleshy?"

"Perhaps because I have a pristine piece of black iron on me." This was the magic phrase for the goblin to take notice. "Now are you going to notify your liege or should I find another goblin to help me Master...?"

"Oh, there will be no need for that, please wait just one moment." The goblin hopped out of his chair and practically ran to the offices in the building.

"What was that about?" Raven asked as she watched the goblin scurry off.

"All can be explained in a minute Rachel, but there are things that would get me killed by the goblins if I discussed it openly for anyone to hear." The two waited only a few seconds more before a contingent of heavily armed and armored goblins made their way over to them. In the center was another goblin that looked just as the others did, but created an aura of power that all could feel. Without saying a word the goblin in the center motioned them to follow and walked at a steady pace out of the atrium.

Once they were away from the curious ears of the other wizards, Ragnok finally spoke. "So I can assume you were successful in your endeavors Mr. Potter."

"Well King Ragnok, one should never assume, but one would also be a fool to summon you without the proper material. I do indeed have it."

"Very good, now while we descend to the smithies, perhaps you should explain to the daughter of Trigon what is happening. She appears a bit lost."

Turning his head to look directly at Raven, Harry began with an explanation as to why the goblins would know of her parentage. "The goblins know everything there is to know about bloodlines and lineage Rachel. They are also the most knowledgeable races about demons, so when you entered the bank, I would be surprised if Ragnok wasn't already on his way down to acquire an explanation to your presence.

"Now, what we're about to do is deal with your trapped demon soul. You see when the Potters still dabbled in the dark arts- and no they weren't evil, just dark- and transferred souls, they needed to deal with all the metals that they used to trap them. Going to the various magical races, it was discovered that only three races could deal with the tainted metal. The phoenixes and unicorns could purify said metal or the goblins could craft the metal and firmly trap the soul forever. Since unicorns would only let the virgin girls of the Potter clan approach and goblins were interested in a mutual profit we naturally dealt with the goblins. These metals range in color depending on the soul with black being the most powerful and most valuable. These are the metals that the Goblins forged their various weapons from.

"Now, since I'm the first Potter in centuries to take up the family art I've been granted the rare honor of seeing a master craftsmen work. It's a real honor and rumor has it, that it's almost a form of art." By now the group had reached one of the forges and the goblin attending it went rigid at the sight of his king and human guests.

The goblin and Ragnok conversed quietly in their harsh language for a few moments. The expression of joy on the smith's face was very misplaced on a goblin. "You have a soul piece?" The craftsmen asked.

"Indeed Master Goblin," Harry removed the bag from around his neck and stuck his arm rummaging around for the piece. Harry removed the iron and all of the goblins gasped at the color. Even Harry and Raven were surprised, as the black iron now didn't even reflect light. The iron seemed to absorb all light by a few centimeters. Now the craftsmen was salivating and the Goblin King was hardly any better.

"You have brought a fine piece to us Master Harry, and now I believe it is time for our fine craftsmen to get to work?" Almost reverently the smith took the soul piece and set it on the forge. The crowd that had formed were soon mesmerized by the work.

"And that is the last paper to sign. We shall contact you in a few days about a few more soul captures this summer and future business dealings with Gringotts. Since this is so monumental for our nation, I must contact those in foreign countries to proceed." The group had spent three hours watching artwork known as goblin forging and were now located in the king's office.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you King Ragnok, and please make sure all deposits are in my vault and not the Potter family's. Now I believe we must go shopping." With a dismissal from the king, Harry and Raven made their way to the atrium of the bank and out the doors, but not before many of the goblins bowed in respect to the two leaving hilariously confused faces on the witches and wizards present. The two then made their way to muggle London for dress shopping.

Harry was really starting to regret mentioning shopping to Raven. Even though she had to have kept control of her emotions and dressed in dark colors all the time, it did not remove the part of her that loved to shop. Five stores, a dozen purchases and Rachel had still not found the dress she was looking for. It was when they entered the second hand shop that he heard Raven gasp and felt a glimmer of hope, after all, what man can keep up with a woman's shopping? Harry had to admit that when he saw the dress, it suited Raven fine. The dress was a dark blue dress with purple accents that had many similarities of Audrey Hepburn's movie dress. Honestly, it seemed to suit Raven. Finally, at least to Harry, they were done shopping.

The next few days passed by fairly quickly with Harry and Raven making the most of them. They often ate lunch with Sirius and his gang or the Remus couple, or both. Some days they would babysit Stephanie and lounge about in the library where Raven soon found herself in heaven or they would go explore the shops in Diagon Alley and the few side alleys. They kept busy until the day of the ball.

"Calm down, Rachel," Harry smiled as Raven was trying to control her breathing. "Although my world is stuck in the middle ages with technology, these high class society parties are more Victorian Era styled. Just breathe, we'll dance a little, eat, and you can meet a few of my friends."

"Okay, okay, I'm good," She said as they walked through the door to the dining/ball room. It was a very grand room with every table spaced out for accessibility to even the largest wizards and it still had a quarter of the room for the dance floor.

Harry led Raven to a table on the other side of the room, stopping to exchange pleasantries from time to time. Rachel found out who to avoid thanks to Harry's eyes after meeting a blonde family named the Malfoys. The irritation showed clear in his eyes as they insulted as much about Harry as they could without actually insulting, or at least the parents did. Their son Draco seemed to have no courtesy what so ever and she believed even his parents were losing their composure. Finally, they made their way to their table and Raven was introduced to perhaps the most beautiful girl in the world.

"'Arry, you made it!" The silvery blonde girl cried as she went to hug him. "It'z so good to see 'ou."

"It's good to see you too Fleur, and you as well Bill," Harry replied shaking the hand of a young man with bright red hair.

"Little Harry, so when can I expect you to join me on my hunts?" Bill asked. Even though they were four years apart, the last year of Bill's Hogwarts years they met and bonded over runes. Harry had spent hours studying runes in the Potter library since they could do everything a wand could do and not get caught by the ministry, and Bill seemed to be a natural with them.

"I have a few options with Gringotts after graduation, but that's all I can say about that. Anyways, Fleur, Bill, I would like you to meet my date, Miss Rachel Roth."

"Oh, and you won't introduce me Potter?" A silky feminine voice came from behind them.

"You stole money from my parents, and just humiliated my family not four days ago. Of course I'll introduce you Daphne. Daphne, Rachel, Rachel, Daphne."

"Pleasure to meet you," The black haired, blue eyes beauty said.

The group fell into a comfortable chat as they sat down to eat. Raven was quite through most of the meal, but she was basically meeting a whole new world, so they all understood. Entertainment came part way through the meal when Charles and his date, the only Weasley girl, were unsatisfied with the course laid out and managed to insult every foreign ambassador there. It was quite comical to see the Potters back track so much.

Finally it was time to dance. Raven couldn't help but to feel a little girly and Harry felt quite happy as they held each other a little closer than most of the other couples. They changed partners through the evening, but they always felt right when it was the two of them. After the night was over, the two collapsed into Harry's bed and went to sleep happily wrapped in each other's arms. It was good to be them.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, told you I couldn't describe the dress. Also I have no experience with dancing and only know the bare minimum of smithing, so I didn't want to offend anybody by getting it completely wrong.**

**Next chapter is the Quidditch world cup and we see how Raven's magic reacts to Harry's type of magic. Then we'll go to Hogwarts. What do you guys want me to do with Raven while Harry's at Hogwarts, she'll be there after the yule ball so it's whatever. **

**Until next time, PEACE!**


	8. World Cup Magic

As they landed, Raven found out that she did indeed still hate Portkeys. She managed to land in a heap while her boyfriend stood straight and tried to be the better person by hiding his chuckles. The chuckles were infectious though and she knew she looked a mess on the ground, so after a moment of glaring that never lost its potency she smiled as well. They were at the Quidditch World Cup and the campsite was breathtaking. Hundreds of tents were pitched, and many were decorated in a way to support their team. It was an amazing sight.

As the two of them slowly made their way to the campsite many people shouted and cheered as bets were made and friends were found. As they reached their tent a missile of brown bushy hair shot towards Harry and wrapped him in a hug as his breath was knocked out of him. "Harry!"

"Well hello Hermione, and how is my little sis today?" Harry had taken on the role of protector and big brother on the Halloween of Hermione's first year. After a charms class where many people had made fun of the Gryffindor bookworm she ran down the halls in tears. Right before she found a bathroom to hide in, a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her into an unused classroom. There the fourth year Harry Potter held her in comfort as she cried and then attempted to find out what had caused the girl so much distress. Hearing that his brother and the youngest Weasley were the cause of her pain created a magical buildup that almost destroyed the room they were sitting in. Luckily, it was an empty and unused classroom. He consoled the girl and became her first magical friend. Getting rid of her overtly bossy nature and turning in essays that were the required length and nothing more led to a better girl that soon made her own friends. This, however did not push her away from Harry instead she looked up to him and he made the effort to see her at least once a week, sometimes more, and simply hang out. This pattern repeated itself the last few years.

"Oh thank you so much for inviting me to this Harry. All these cultures here in one place, I've learned so much from just trying to find you here. Oh I'm sorry," Hermione said when she noticed Raven standing to the side. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Rachel Roth," Raven said accepting the hand.

"Ah yes, Rachel this is pseudo little sister and the residential book worm of Gryffindor Tower. She can probably explain the magical world better than some of us who have lived with magic our whole lives."

"Are you magical as well?"

"It's not the same magic that you all are used to, but I am able to cast spells."

"Oh that's brilliant," And then Hermione launched into a multitude of questions barely pausing to take a breath. Raven just turned her head and gave a questioning look towards Harry and received a cheeky grin in return for her troubles.

"Hermione dear," Harry said interrupting the avalanche of questions directed towards Raven. "Perhaps you would like to take a breath and give Raven a chance to answer a few questions before you continue your bombardment?"

"Oh sorry," Hermione blushed.

"It's quite alright," Raven waved her concerns away, "I know what it is like to learn of a new subject. I nagged Harry for a few days when we learned of this world. So, why don't we start again, what would you like to ask?"

"Well, how is your magic different from mine and Harry's?"

"Well it's demonic in energy truthfully. Of course, it's been slightly purified to be used by a human and then even more so from what Harry did this summer for me." She had tried to describe the ritual and what all went into it, but she was stopped by some unknown force.

The confusion must have been evident on her face and the preparation of another question of Hermione, because Harry stepped in. "I see you've noticed the family magic that prevented you from explaining anything. Hermione you won't get any information out of her or me, until I take over as head of the family that James keeps trying to push on me as soon as possible. There are family secrets protected by old magic that prevents anyone outside of the family from learning it unless they are directly involved with the magic. You have to be head of house to remove said restrictions."

Both girls had an understanding look on their faces as they digested the information. Then it was time for Hermione's next question. "Um, well how are your powers demonic?"

Four weeks ago Raven would have glared at the person that dared ask such a question or sent said person to the hospital. Now however, since Harry had taken that part out of her it truly didn't bother her. "My father is a demon king that rules one of the levels of hell. When he took my mother and sired me, I had a part demon soul which granted me my powers. I was also supposed to be a sacrifice on my sixteenth and summon him to our realm, but I don't have to worry about that anymore." Raven had delivered her little spiel with as much apathy and bluntness that it left Hermione and Harry in shock for a moment even though Harry had known beforehand.

Hermione continued to gape like a fish so Harry decided it was time to lead the other two to their campsite which happened to be next to the Weasleys. Harry had a fine time catching up with Charlie and chatting with Arthur. Arthur was how a father was supposed to act and Harry admired the man that kept his sanity through seven children and the occasional visit by Charles. Since Harry was well versed in the mundane world, Arthur loved to pump him for all the information he could and Harry couldn't begrudge the man. When he talked to a Runes expert he acted much the same way. Arthur did apologize to Harry as he had mentioned his connection to the Potters to get such good seats. Harry waived his concerns away and told him he should have asked as Harry would have considered it a Christmas gift to the Weasleys.

The next night the mass of attendees to the World Cup made their way to the stadium and packed the seats. The Weasleys sans Ron and the three made their way to the minister who greeted them all jovially and started sucking up to Harry trying to get donations out of, what he considered, a woefully underprepared boy. Harry played along and the girls, Hermione who had known him for three years and Raven who could sense emotions, used their considerable self-control to keep from laughing at the show. Once the Potters showed up with the missing Ron and refused to acknowledge Harry or his guests, they made their way up to the top box and the minister ignored them all to curry favor to the boy-who-lived.

"And now introducing the Bulgarian mascots!" Out raced half a dozen beautiful women who began dancing. The men in the crowd soon became enthralled and many stood up. Raven and Hermione looked around curiously since Harry remained in his seat with a smirk on his face.

"Harry?" Raven asked. "What's going on? Why are you unaffected when all the other men seem to be making fools of themselves."

"Those mascots on the field Rachel are what are known as Veela. Similar to the sirens in the old Greek stories, Veela have a charm that draws men under their power. You've met Fleur and she was a partial one, not that it truly affects her thrall. Only those that are well and truly in love or have a strong mind are unaffected. You can also build up an immunity to their affects."

The World Cup was spectacular and even Hermione, who was not a Quidditch fan, couldn't help but to enjoy herself at the fast paced match. As they entered the tent and settled down for a snack before bed screams were heard through the campsite. Rushing outside, the trio found part of the campsite burning and men in black robes levitating the field keeper and his family. Not thinking of the consequences of her actions Raven rushed forward to battle the evil men as she always did. Harry followed her closely while Hermione was swept up with the Weasleys. Harry sent blasting hexes while Raven sent her own magic out catching the group of men by surprise and dropping a few of them.

The men finally noticed something was wrong and turned to face their challengers. Seeing only two people running towards them, one that was a girl, the men laughed and started flinging curses at the two. None hit however as shields sprang up and they easily dodged from that distance. Still the former death eaters dropped aggravating those who still stood. Finally snapping, one of the men let out a crucio towards Raven. Harry hear the spell being cast, but could only watch in horror as the red beam raced towards Raven. When the beam was only a few inches from her, a black shield sprung up and dispersed the spell surprising all who were watching. Before anything more could be said, a dozen pops filled the air as ministry officials apparated in and trained their wands on the death eaters. Before stunners were sent, the death eater activated emergency portkeys and disappeared from the battlefield. The officials popped away to try to find them or gather the ones who had been knocked out before they get here.

Harry made his way over and hugged Raven as they both sagged in relief after the intense battle they just participated in. "So, it looks like your magic kicks my magic's butt." Harry sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"That last curse you blocked with your shield has a nickname called the torture curse. It's only ever been blocked by a solid object."

"Oh."

* * *

**A/N: So now you know how Raven's magic works with Harry's, almost like an ultimate shield. I'll let a few jinxes get through, but that comes at a later time. Do not worry White Raven will come soon, when she gets back with the titans I'll have some of the hive attack and she can start wailing. I do like Zak saturday 1's suggestion of creating a group in England, but we will see how that can be worked in if will be. No promises on that one. **

**There will be horcrux's in this story, but neither Harry nor his brother are one. The last horcrux I have planned is going to leave you scratching your head, but I think it's funny. Any and all suggestions welcome as to what you want to see happen in the story. The updates may slow down a little bit, just warning you, as I have an original story I'm playing with as well as another crossover going around in my head, but don't worry to much about that. Next chapter Harry returns to Hogwarts.**

**Until next time, PEACE! **


	9. Hogwarts and Champions

Saying goodbye was harder than either Raven or Harry realized as the two had grown beyond close in the two months that they spent with each other. Even though they were going to see each other in four months, it was still four months apart. It was actually a very touching seen as they held each other until the portkey flashed its warning. With one final kiss and a sad smile of farewell Raven touched her ticket home and vanished. Harry had to go home and fly to break out of his melancholy mood. He was in love and he knew it, and there was no way Raven was leaving the country again until they were happily married.

September 1st rolled around and for the last time as a student Harry stepped through the portal and admired the Hogwarts Express. The color was horrible and blinding, but it was the gateway to Hogwarts, it connected everyone in Britain in at least one way and for seven years everybody rode the train. For one of the last times Harry stepped onto the train and savored the feel for just a moment. Then he continued onwards, it wouldn't do for him to get a little too sappy for the start of this year.

Harry found himself an empty compartment and the train had started moving before he the door was flung open. Daphne flung herself into a corner and dramatically sighed as Cedric Diggory and Hermione followed her in. "Hello Hermione, Cedric how was your summer?"

Daphne spluttered in mock outrage, "You talk to and acknowledge pretty boy before me! How dare you!"

"Cedric her didn't weird out my girlfriend and steal a part of my inheritance this summer, so yes I said hi to pretty boy before the ice queen."

"Hey I'm right here you know," Cedric said.

"We have established this Cedric," Harry said, "Remember I acknowledged you before Daphne."

"Do you have to call me pretty boy?"

"Trust me Cedric," Daphne replied, "This is the tamest nickname your fan club has dubbed you with. Isn't that right Hermione?"

Hermione turned a beet red and stammered out her answer. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Leave her alone about Diggory, Daph, she's chasing after someone who has the same color hair as her face at the moment."

"Don't you dare say another word Harry Potter!"

"Oh, look she's getting redder, maybe she's trying to stain her face a nice shade to get his attention," Daphne joined in on the teasing.

"Et tu Daphne?"

"You're the one who was adopted as our little sister, and as older siblings it is our duty and privilege to tease the mickey out of you. That and protect you from all advances of your guy."

Hermione just huffed as she pulled out one of her many books and the compartment dissolved into fits of laughter. The journey to Hogwarts was a pleasant one as stories were swapped and friends dropped in for a visit. When the trolley lady came around Harry made sure to take one of Daphne's chocolate frogs as his payment for the summer. Of course, his appetite was slightly ruined as his brother's pudgy face was in the card. Honestly, no healer had checked Charles for any residue of dark magic and the scar was caused by flying debris, but everyone just danced to Dumbledore's tune. It was slightly depressing honestly.

Draco Malfoy had his annual visit, but unlike the visits to Harry's brother the two were amicable to each other. Draco had tried to bully Harry his first train ride by throwing around his father's name, but that was quickly stopped. Harry had made sure to educate Draco on the finer points of the wizarding family hierarchy being as condescending as he could. This had put Draco in his place. Draco was also kind to Hermione even though she was a muggleborn since she was practically under the house protection of Potter. No one in the compartment would ever be the best of friends with Draco Malfoy, but they could at least be civil and discuss politics for a few moments.

As the train made its way through the country side, a rather funny occurrence happened in the compartment. Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw 5th year seeker, had been passing by the compartment giving Cedric a sly look. When she opened the door to greet everyone, Harry may or may not have sent a low level tripping jinx causing her to stumble into Cedric's lap. Cedric's face lit up like a Christmas tree, but Cho made a hasty retreat. Laughter was heard up and down the train as Daphne and Harry led the teasing on Cedric, and even Hermione joined in on the obvious looks between the two.

As the sun set and the train pulled in to the station, the four friends grabbed a chariot and were joined by Luna and, to everyone's amusement, Cho. The Great Hall was decorated as it was every year, with the house banners put on display over their respected house tables, the air was thick with excitement as friends saw each other again and the feast was only a couple of minutes away. The new first years came into the hall soaked, shivering, and in awe as the sorting went under way. Harry did not envy the new firsties on their trip to Hogwarts as there was a decent storm going on. As the last first year was sorted into their house the students dug into the delicious feast that was enjoyed every year.

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began when all had finished eating. "There are a few quick announcements before everyone is off to bed. The forbidden forest is of course forbidden as many of you should be aware of by now. Filch has notified me that the banned list has been updated and the entire list can be found in Mr. Filch's office. And finally the inter house quidditch season has been cancelled due to the tri-wizard tournament." The protests that had been forming about the end of Quidditch were silenced by the announcement of the tournament. Our brothers and sister of magic from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang shall be joining us at the beginning of October and champion selection will take place on Halloween. Because of the disastrous and deadly tournaments of the past, the ministries of the three countries have decided that none under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to enter the tournament. Now, off to bed."

As the students made their way to the respective dorms all talk was about the tournament. "Hey Harry," A voice called out from the mass of seventh years, "Hey Harry, you going to enter the tournament?"

"Eh, may as well Roger, most are going to submit their names in anyway."

"True, but what…"

"Listen Roger we can talk about this later, but right now I have to do my wonderful prefect duties. First years, first year Ravenclaws over here." With the help of the other Ravenclaw prefects they led the tired first years on a quick tour of the castle explaining how to get to the Tower from the Great Hall. "Now listen, we are the only house that will give a tour of the first year classroom tomorrow since classes don't start until the next day. You all need to be ready for the tour at 8 because the castle is very easy to get lost in the first few days. WE are known as the bookworms of Hogwarts, so no one should struggle with their classwork that is what the upper years are for. Next semester, leave the fifth and seventh years alone as the tests those two years are unlike anything else. We want to help you, and there is a zero tolerance to bullying levels in our house. Three were expelled from our house for bullying last year, so we take this very seriously. Now, Professor Flitwick is our head of house and he will be here tomorrow morning to welcome everyone and lay down a few ground rules that he expect you to follow. You must be in the common room by ten. Now, goodnight."

For the month of September, all anyone could talk about was the Tri-Wizard tournament. The thousand galleon prize money and eternal glory, Harry had to snort at that. No one was able to say who the last winner of the tournament was unless they had looked it up. Eternal glory was a joke. During this time, Charles strutted around the school, even more so than usual, arrogantly claiming that he would take shoulder the honor of being the school's champion and easily winning the competition. The pitying looks Harry received because he was related to the boy was enough to make him cry. It seemed brain cells were killed by flying debris and that was what Harry was sticking to. He had to have hope that his brother wasn't destined to be that big of an idiot.

Many students had speculated on the schools that were coming and, as usual in a school full of teens, rumor flew about. Durmstrang was apparently a school full of Slytherins, meaning dark lord in training. Granted, they studied the Dark Arts more thoroughly than any other school, but the only dark lord that had come from there was also expelled before his time there was up. Then of course, Beauxbatons was for the rich and snobby and no one from that school could do any real magic just parlor tricks. Harry was ready to see the sparks fly when Fleur arrived, try telling a creature of magic that she could do no magic, which was just asking for trouble. The rich and snobby were also extremely amusing as these came from mostly the pureblood heirs who had no room to be talking in regards to snobbery. Then of course the challenges were varying from quizzes designed by Snape to make the champions cry, that one was amusing to all the staff, to dueling a dragon with a ball point pen. The ball point pen was a nice touch, Harry mused.

Finally, it was time for the other schools to show up and the teachers had the many students out in a line. Of course Charles was standing by Dumbledore and had put many teachers and students off with his arrogant attitude. Noticing the shivering first and second year Claws, Harry finally had enough of the shrieking of McGonagall and grabbed his fellow seventh years to start casting warming charms.

"Mr. Potter what on Earth so you think you are doing? How dare you get out of line? Are you casting spells on the younger students? Detention!" McGonagall shrieked.

"I think not Minerva!" Filius shouted back at her. "If you would pay attention to the movements you would see that he is simply casting warming charms on the younger years that cannot do so yet. Of course he wouldn't have to do that, if you and Albus had lined the student body up ten minutes before they were to arrive and not an hour and a half!"

This knowledge made many, if not all the students cry out in anger in having to stand out for the visiting schools well before they would have had to. Indeed the cries of indignation and anger distracted Hogwarts so much that they completely missed the arrival of the two foreign groups. Well not all of them missed the approach as a few of the more aloof students waved happily as the drama enfolded. With the shouting match going on many of those from France were shivering from their thin cloaks. Harry, with Professor Sinistra, Vector, and Babbling and the other prefect greeted their guests and escorted them inside.

"So Harry," Fleur said when she managed to get to the front of the group, "How much of that was your fault?"

"Fleur, are you insinuating that I caused the argument outside. It's not like I would have known the other teachers were mad at being dragged out of the castle an hour and a half early in the nice warm weather of October in Scotland. After all, I am only a poor bookworm of Ravenclaw tower. That would be more of a Slytherin plan that a Ravenclaw."

Fleur shook her head, amused at the antics of one of the few males she could call a friend and many of the other students chuckled at his obvious sarcasm. They had their school pride and constantly hearing about how great Hogwarts is, was truly depressing after so long. "Now, this is the great hall where all meals are held and the goblet of fire shall be displayed," Professor Aurora sated, "You are welcome to sit at any of the tables in the hall and please don't hold the little spat outside to us. Hogwarts is usually a very decent place."

Just then the sound of McGonagal's Scottish accent filled the halls as she was yelling at Snape. The males who could understand through the thick accent winced as she threatened to do very unpleasant things to the man and it was rather scary to think about. Many of the women had summoned quills and parchment writing down the various things that she said and causing even more unrest to the males in the hall. For some odd reason, Kakaroff never once flinched which made the males at Durmstrang scoot away from their headmaster.

The foreign guests and the Hogwarts students who had escaped the verbal spar outside sat and conversed for a few minutes as more of the students escaped and trickled in. Soon, only a few of the teachers, Charles, and Dumbledore were left outside of the hall and the representatives from the ministry had arrived half an hour ago. The doors to the great hall opened and the missing persons finally entered. Not one of them looked ashamed in their actions and Charles practically preened off of the undivided attention as no one could ever look badly at the boy-who-lived.

"Welcome guests, welcome to Hogwarts," Albus spoke in his grandfatherly voice with the blasted twinkle in his eyes. "I hope your trip was pleasant and that your stay will be as well. Now let me introduce you to the Goblet of Fire!" He yelled and waved his arm to unveil the glowing blue chalice. It did indeed look impressive as it cast its eerie glow across the room. An excited chattering made its way across the hall as many students thought of entering. "Indeed many of you are probably dreaming of the glory of winning such a championship, but because of the dangers prevalent in this tournament the ministries have agreed that none under the age of seventeen shall be able to participate." Many boos and yells were thrown at the knowledge of these restrictions.

Harry leaned over to Fleur after he noticed the contemplative looks on Fred and George's face. "Ten galleons say that Bill's younger brothers do something stupid to try and get into the tournament."

Fleur chuckled as she had met most of Bill's family. The only ones that she hadn't met yet was the mother and the two youngest. "That's a suckers bet, Harry. Those two will have something by next week."

Indeed the two did have a rather eventful day the day before the choosing of the champions. They entered the hall in the early morning and claimed that they had brewed an aging potion. When the two entered the hall Hermione had also been there and was currently blushing up a storm while looking at one of them. The effects of their potion were rather humorous as they were expunged by the age line and grew impressive beards.  
The next night the hall was filled with students as they eagerly awaited the choosing of the champions. Many were speculating on who the champions were until the lights dimmed as the goblet flared in warning.

"Everybody, it seems that the goblet is ready to make its decision. If your name is called, make your way up to the staff table and to the side room as you await instructions for the first task." The goblet flashed and a piece of parchment was spat out. "The champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum." Another flare, "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour and the champion for Hogwarts is Harry Potter." Cheering came through with all champions chosen. "Yes, congratulations champions on your selection, now-"

Instead of the goblet finally dying down as it was supposed to it flared once more and shot out another piece of parchment. "Charles Potter!"

Silence was met at the announcement while Charles strutted forward like it was his great honor. The triwizard tournament just had four champions.

* * *

**A/N: Another story, and I apologize for the shortness and roughness of this chapter. I feel that my writing is tapering off a little bit, so the next update may not be for a few days as I get it back to an acceptable level. **

**Next chapter the other schools show up and champions are chosen. I'm going to leave Raven alone for now until she come back for the Yule ball. There's a lot I feel I could do for this story, but I have set it up in a way that nothing feels right to me. Ah well, that's what I get for not planning everything out.**

**For whoever said that they felt like I used the crossover to gain more readers I say :P. I felt this idea could use a story and hopefully more stories will follow it. But that is neither here nor there. **

**Now, I will say that until the end of the fifth book I enjoyed Albus Dumbledore. I still do somewhat, but he is not a wartime leader and he loses sight of the trees through the forest. I'm all for a good bashing of Dumbledore, but I truly enjoy the grandfatherly type of Albus, or at least the repentant that learns of his mistakes. **

**Anyways, until next time, PEACE!**

** 2nd A/N: Since the next chapter was a short one as well, it make sense to combine the two. **

**Until Next Time Peace!**


	10. Weighing of the Wands

The three champions were standing around talking as the door opened for Charles to enter. "What do they want? Have you come to get us?" Fleur asked even though she had a sinking feeling that it was not the case.

"Ha, this is my competition!" Charles shouted, "A French whore, a brute that can't speak proper English, and my good for nothing brother. This tournament might as well be handed to me."

The three champions all inched to their wands when the door opened once more and the three headmasters and the ministry officials entered the room. "Did you put your name in the cup Charles?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No, but obviously the cup recognized a true champion and chose me anyways."

"Well there you have it Maxine, Kakaroff, he said he did not do it."

"Obviously he is lying," Maxine stated.

"Indeed, this is obviously a ploy from Hogwarts to trump the other two schools."

"Hold up now," Harry said, "If this is a plot, then it is from a few individuals in this building, not the entire school. Seriously, just give him veritaserum or make him swear a wizard's oath that he did not put his name in the goblet or have someone else do it. After all, Dumbledore seems to take a keen interest in Charles' magical schooling and he was over at the Potter house quite a bit. Perhaps it was Dumbledore's plan." All of the room's occupants turned to look at Dumbledore, who had anger in his eyes instead of the warm grandfatherly feel to it that was usually there.

"That is not necessary my boy," Dumbledore twinkled, "Come now, it's a magically binding contract so Ludo, I believe you have instructions for the champions."

"Indeed, well the first task is November 24th and designed to test your courage and quick thinking, so that is all you will be given until the day of the task. Good luck champions!" Bagman said jovially.

The great hall was empty by the time the champions were released. When Harry made his way to Ravenclaw tower, the tower was louder than ever before. This was the first time that Ravenclaw could hold their heads up for more than just class standings and they had their best chance in Harry as he was the unofficial leader in the tower. The party was long that night as the Ravens celebrated one of their own and Flitwick had to come break up the party at two in the morning. After all, they were still the Claws and still had classes in the morning.

The great hall cheered when Harry walked through the doors to celebrate their champion. Even though every house wanted one of their own to represent them in the tournament, they were going to fully support whoever was chosen. Many of those in the hall were wearing buttons on their uniform that said "Support Harry Potter the real Hogwarts champion." Although it was a good thought, Harry knew that being in a school full of teenagers and the fact that no one really liked Charles, there was sure to be something hidden that would be derogatory. As long as it was only against Charles, Harry wouldn't say anything. It was when the Malfoy heir walked up to Charles that Harry discovered the hidden message in the buttons and Harry was so disappointed. "Charles Stinks," was probably the worst insult Draco could have thought of, and yet Charles drew his wand in response. Those two idiots being the most vocal of the two houses were probably causing Godric and Salazar to roll in their graves in response. The older students of the two houses had subtly humiliated each other whether by pranks or class work and those two were squabbling like young school children.

Harry often wondered how correct the history books were when dealing with Salazar and the other three founders. He was sure that the big fight that led to the splitting of the founders was just a spat of who had the biggest sword between Godric and Salazar or something similar to that. It never really did go into detail about what the fight was about and the only disagreement that was ever listed was the acceptance of muggle-born students.

Even though Dumbledore had defended him last night, when Charles dove for his wand and Snape swooped in to berate him, Dumbledore didn't lift a finger to help him and Hogwarts fell further in the eyes of the foreigners. No other teacher was going to try to stop the obvious bullying as they had been reprimanded multiple times for stopping kids being kids, or simple arguments between a student and teacher, according to the Headmaster. Professor Aurora had been most displeased when she couldn't stop Harry being berated by Snape a few years ago since she was his surrogate mother. None of the teachers were really wanting to jump in for Charles' defense except for McGonagall, but these things happened.

A few days late, Harry was in Ancient Runes discussing some of the examples of advance wards that Bill had sent him with Professor Babling when a young second year interrupted class to drag Harry to the weighing of the wands. Reluctantly Harry packed his bags and followed the excitable younger year as she rattled off the list of amazing things that were said about him over the last few days. Reaching the designated classroom and leaving the still jabbering girl behind, he said a brief hello to both Fleur and Krum and then suppressed a groan at the sight of the reporter. Rita Skeeter had a reputation and it certainly was a well-deserved one. Her stories were filled with half-truths and opinions that painted whoever her subject was in the worst light possible. Harry had avoided her so far, but now it seemed like the crosshairs had finally landed on him.

Rita's buggy eyes landed on him and Harry had to suppress a shudder of dread. Just as she was about to approach him, the door opened with Charles strutting through and Rita's eyes lit up. Harry wanted to feel sympathy, he really wanted to for his little brother when he was dragged into a broom closet with Skeeter, but Harry just couldn't draw up any emotion except relief. Finally, the last of the judges arrived with Mr. Ollivander and Charles was drug out of the broom closet to begin the ceremony.

"Welcome, to the weighing of the wands, I believe ladies should go first yes?" Mr. Ollivander started. Fleur walked up to the elderly man and hander her wand over. (F**leur and Victor's will remain the same, as I seem to have misplaced my GoF.**) "Now, the elder Mr. Potter." Harry walked up to Mr. Ollivander and placed his wand into the out stretched hand. "Ah yes, one of my own, 12 ½ inches, heartstring of a long forgotten dragon, great for charms and long casting. I assume it has worked well for you?"

"No one has yet to complain about my wand work yet Mr. Ollivander," Harry replied with a smirk. Fleur seemed to be the only one to get the innuendo as she snorted in amusement and it was too hard to tell with the wandsmith.

"Yes. Yes, Afivorus," Ollivander cast, turning the quill on the desk into a bird. "Excellent condition then. And now the last Mr. Potter." Charles strutted up and almost took Mr. Ollivander's eye out when he thrust the wand to him. "Yes, another one of mine Holly, (I forget the measurement), with a phoenix feather."

"It's the brother of You-Know-Who's wand," Charles proclaimed and Rita's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas. Harry shook his head at his brother's stupidity.

"Yes, well," Ollivander said, looking a little flustered. Whether it was because he didn't expect Charles to claim that part of his wand's history or he knew that the magical world would now be reminded that he sold all the witches and wizards wands, even dark lords, Harry couldn't tell. "Anyhow, it seems to be in fine working condition, so I do believe that my work here is done."

"Very good," Bagman said. "Now remember, the first task is November 24th so until then you are all dismissed."

"Wait just a moment, we must have pictures!" Rita cried, leading to another hour torturous session where they could never seem to be fitted right and Charles kept jumping in the front of everybody. It was a trying experience for Harry and Fleur, Krum was impossible to tell as he seemed to have a scowl on his face for most of the time.

Later in the day a mail owl flew in to the dorms and dropped a letter off to Harry.

_Dear Little Harry,_

_I heard you were selected as a champion, congratulations. I will be in England with my work for the first task, so I should be able to see your performance. _

_Best of luck,_

_Charlie_

"Huh," Harry muttered, "There be dragons in the tournament."

* * *

**A/N: Well another chapter to be read and reviewed. It wasn't a lot I know, but it needed to connect. These last three chapters haven't been long and I apologize, but hey, what can you do?**

**I think I will be able to publish two more chapters before I move into the dorms, and then you'll have to wait until September third for the next update. College does come first, and I must prepare!**

**Until next time, PEACE!**


	11. Dueling Dragons

As Harry predicted, the fallout from Skeeter's article was large and amusing. The next day headlines completely overshadowed all talk of the tournament.

**_Youngest Potter Wields Dangerous Brother wand_**

**_By: Rita Skeeter_**

_Yesterday, during the traditional weighing of the wand, a dark secret of young Charles Potter made its way to the public eyes. It seems that he possesses the dangerous brother wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and is quite proud of that fact. _

_Young Charles seems to be quite pleased about this wearying development while all others would be unnerved and afraid. Does this mean that young Charles has gone dark? Hopefully not, if we cannot trust our savior, that has been trained by Albus Dumbledore, who can we trust?_

Harry snorted in amusement as he read the full article depicting various things in which Charles was falling to the dark side. It was a shames that there was a mail ward set up on Charles, because the mail he would have received would have been staggering. The sheeple of the wizarding world take the printed word as the only truth in the world. Already Harry could see even more people shift away from Charles for going dark. Dumbledore also seemed to have read the article as his face was paler than usual and anyone could see the wheels turning an attempt to do damage control and he was finding nothing.

November 24th dawned and there was a buzz of excitement flying around the school. Even the normally composed Slytherins were showing their excitement as everyone was eagerly awaiting the first task. The day moved slowly as speculation ran rampant on what creature the champions were going to be dueling in the arena that was set up a week ago. Fleur was the only one of the champions at breakfast that you could detect even the barest hint of anxiety off of. Being the gentleman that Harry was he decided to sit and support Fleur before the fight.

"Hello Harry," Fleur said, barely glancing from her plate. "Are you ready for today?"

"Well, I don't want to brag or anything, but I shall have the easiest time of us all."

This caught the attention of many of his surrounding housemates and foreign guests. Even Fleur looked up challengingly, "Oh?"

"Indeed," Harry smirked, already seeing that the plan to cheer up Fleur was working. "In fact Miss Delacour, it would probably be best if you were to just throw in the towel right away. It wouldn't do good to mar that pretty face and upset Bill."

"Harry James Potter, I will have you know that I entered this tournament, I am more advance than you in spell work, and I shall be the one that comes out on top during today!"

Harry smiled as the fire returned to Fleur although he was now hoping he could defuse her a little bit. "Good, glad to see you have your fire and aren't preparing for your own funeral as you were moments ago. Bill would be very crossed with both me and Charlie if something were to happen with you."

"I- You- Him-" Fleur spluttered.

"Very eloquent Miss Delacour."

Fleur cracked a smile and wrapped Harry in a fierce hug, "Thank you Harry," She whispered softly.

"Any time Fleur, anytime. Behind Daphne you are my best friend and I am truly scared of what Bill would do to me if I let something happen to you."

"Please Harry, you are like another younger brother to him and I know he plans on having you stand with him at our wedding. I do believe I would have taken him to the hospital if he had not planned on it anyway."

Madam Maxine and Professor Flitwick chose that moment to walk up and interrupt the two champion's conversation. "It is time to make your way down to the arena you two, the task will begin soon."

"Thank you Professor Flitwick, come Fleur, shall we face our destiny?" Harry asked extending his arm out to her and purposefully leaving out the details of the task that they had discovered.

"Indeed Mr. Potter, let us away." The two strode arm in arm down out of the Great Hall and down to the arena. "So Harry, what is your big plan on facing the dragon?"

"And if I tell you, will you tell me your plan as well?"

"Maybe, after all a girl is entitled to a few of her own secrets."

"Some friend you are," Harry huffed, "Come on Fleur, we share everything!"

"You know that is not something you want to hear your significant others is it Rachel?" A familiar voice broke through their friendly arguing. Turning around the two were met with the sight of a tall man with red hair in his early twenties and a shorter girl with indigo hair that was around their age, both of them had matching grins on their face as they watched their other half go through a varying range of emotions.

"Bill/Rachel!" The two friends shouted and launched themselves at the smirking pair. All four held their respected others close and planted a few soft kisses. "What are you doing here Rachel, I thought I wouldn't see you until the Yule Ball?"

"You can blame Bill over here," She answered, "It seems that he had enjoyed my company at the ball this summer and was bemoaning the fact that I wouldn't be able to see your first task while he could come watch Fleur. He did this at work, and it seems that you have made quite the impression with the goblins for your little contribution. They quickly put Bill in touch with me and we made arrangements so I will be able to see all of your tasks."

"That's great!" Harry shouted while picking up Rachel in happiness and twirling her around. The two were so caught up in each other that they missed the amused smiles of Bill and Fleur and the soft sighs of the teachers that saw the show and were muttering about "Young love."

"Mr. Potter, Miss Delacour, I'm sorry to break this little reunion up, but it is time for you to make your way to the tent," Professor McGonagal said while smiling at the two pair that were obviously in love. It did her heart good to see that Harry had found someone for him. Even though she was loyal to Dumbledore, Harry was her favorite current student and was up in the ranks with the Marauders and Lily as her all-time favorite.

"Right, sorry Professor," Harry chuckled sheepishly. Harry placed a chaste kiss on Raven's lips and went with Fleur to prepare for the first task. Raven was sporting a decent blush as she made her way to the stands with Bill. They ended up sitting next to Hermione and Daphne as they waited for the start.

Even though the champion's friends knew what they were facing, it was a lot different actually seeing the multi-ton dragons being led out and chained to the arena. Scarcely anybody in the crowd wanted to make a noise as the first dragon looked very fierce and they were only a few hundred feet away. There were quite a few seventeen year olds that were praising their luck that they weren't picked for the now obviously suicidal tournament.

Victor Krum came out first and sent curses flying at the dragon. He finally managed to get in a lucky shot at the dragon's eyes, but unfortunately the dragon squished her own eggs and he was docked because of that. He didn't get away without burns either. Fleur was second, and the dragon looked even fiercer than the last. Unlike Krum, she tried a subtle approach as she tried to lull her dragon to sleep with advance charms and her Veela allure. Many boys present watched her plan attentively. Her plan worked perfectly, until she had almost out of the arena until the dragon snored and singed Fleur's skirt. When Charles came out to face his dragon many people were unimpressed. The dragon was clearly old and most likely on her last nest to be laid. The flames that she produced were weak and ineffectual and still Charles was burned badly and he barely got to his egg. Four of the judges gave him low marks ranging from 2 to 5. Dumbledore in a blatant show of favoritism gave Charles a 9 which had many people booing.

Then, the fourth dragon was wheeled out and movement and chattering stopped. The Norwegian Ridgeback looked as if it was a demon's king personal mount and Raven had to agree with what she was hearing. The eye of this creature seemed to radiate evil intentions and many felt that if it tried it could shoot fire out of them. When the cannon was fired the dragon gave a fierce roar and some of the younger students needed cleaning charms, a few of the older students as well. Harry however strolled out as if he was walking in a park and calmly cast a sonorous charm.

"_Greetings great dragon," _Harry said with a bow, but no one was able to understand him.

_"What do you want?"_ The dragon roared, "_You shall not touch my babies!"_

_"I do not wish to touch any of your children great mother, I simply wish to remove the imposter from your nest."_

_"Imposter!" _The dragon roared spewing flames out of her mouth. She then turned towards her nest and let out another mighty roar of rage. "_Remove this filth from my nest quickly meat sack and I will consider you a friend of beasts. Do not harm my babies, for if you do you will not live to see another day."_

Harry bowed, cancelled his charm and walked calmly to the nest. Many onlookers held their breath as Harry approached with his wand back in his holster. Calmly he picked up the golden egg hissed a goodbye and strolled out of the arena at the same pace he walked in. Silence reigned for minutes until applause deafened anyone for miles. Harry ended up in the lead after the task even with poor scoring from Dumbledore. Nobody was happy with his reasons as even Kakaroff scored somewhat fairly and Dumbledore was hurting his own school.

As soon as Harry was done with his task, Raven was out of her seat and dashing towards the medical tent. When she got there, Harry was calmly talking to Bill and Fleur seated on a chair. He must have sensed that Raven was in the room as he turned around and smiled at her. She wasted no time in flinging herself into his arms and reassuring herself that he was safe. "Don't you ever dare do anything dangerous like that again!" Raven yelled while hitting him.

"Hey, calm down, Dragons are just giant serpents, I can always talk to one. Why don't you come up and eat with me and then I can give you a portkey to one of my houses."

"Houses?" Bill asked.

"Indeed it's plural, one of which shall be your wedding present. Now come on, I'm sure Fleur is starving and I could do with a bite myself."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, hopefully that fixed the mess. Anyways, sorry about the extra day wait, but I do feel more comfortable about this chapter than the last few. **

**So, I'm sure a few readers saw that I was writing a HP PJO crossover and I need to know how Harry and Percy will interact, any suggestions are appreciated. **

**Until next time, Peace!**


	12. The Yule Ball

"Settle down! Settle down my Raven's!" Professor Flitwick's voice called out from the common room. It had been a few days since the first task and although they were a little weary when Harry spoke Parseltongue, the school soon got over their misgivings and celebrated. Never had the Ravenclaws been so outgoing before. "Alright, now that I have your attention, I have an announcement to make. As per tradition of the TriWizard Tournament, a Yule Ball will be held in the Great Hall Christmas night. The ball is open to fourth years and above. Those younger than fourth year, I am sorry, but only if you are invited by an upper year are you allowed to attend. Mr. Potter I need a word with you."

Harry wove his way through the excited chattering of the tower where the blokes were talking about asking the girl and girls were talking about crushing boys dreams. Ah, the wonders of teenage years. Finally, Harry managed to break free of the crowd and meet Professor Flitwick. "Ah, Mr. Potter good. Well there is two things I must discuss with you. One, how did you know you were able to speak with dragons?"

Harry chuckled as no one had asked that question yet, but Flitwick was head of the Claws for a reason. "Well Professor I am good friends with the elder Weasley boys, good enough that I visited Charlie in his occupation two summers ago and discovered that rare talent. I was practically hired on the spot when the tamers followed my suggestions and improved their relationships with the dragons."

"And do you plan on taking up there offer?" Flitwick asked curiously.

"I'm not opposed to the idea, but I don't want to just work with dragons the rest of my life. I could be hired on as a consultant, maybe twice a month come down and talk so I can attend my other duties."

"Very practical, smart man. Not many your age realize that they can do more than one thing if they have a particular skill. Anyways, in regards to the other news, as a champion you are required to have a date to the Yule ball and open up with the first dance. Any questions?"

"Am I required to invite a person from the schools in the tournament, or can I invite someone from the outside?"

"It is perfectly acceptable to have someone accompany you that is not part of the schools Mr. Potter. I assume that the girl that sat by you the other day at supper is to be your escort?"

"Yes Professor."

"Very good Mr. Potter. I will say that I haven't seen someone so in love compared to you to in a long time. I assume there is something else going on, but that is not my business. Very well, I shall see you in class tomorrow."

An owl was soon on its way to a flat on the outskirts of London where Raven had taken up residence until Harry was out of school. There was plenty of things to do in the UK, both magical and mundane, as she waited for the end of June and it wasn't like she was strapped for cash. She wasn't a very well-known author, but her poems and short stories had gained enough recognition for her to live decently for a few years. Add that to the cash that Harry had given her and she had plenty to entertain herself with. The now familiar pecking of an owl at the window brought Raven out of her book and to the window. Reading the note Raven let out a small squeal of happiness which resulted in a broken lamp. Perhaps her emotions hadn't been 100 percent fully integrated yet.

Christmas morning came and with it a fresh layer of snow that seemed to invigorate the castle occupants and their guests. The seventh year Ravenclaw males were all up by 8 o'clock and ripping through their presents while joking around. From Sirius, Harry received brand new dress robes that looked closer to a muggle tux than robes. It also had a charm on them that would change the tie and vest to match the color of his date. That was a useful charm for any male wizard to have. Obviously Sirius had used it greatly in his days at Hogwarts and after with his playboy like ways. Remus had sent him an obscure book of magics from around the world that he had found on his travels. Remus was very knowledgeable about dark creatures and outside of Britain he was one of the best to hire. Britain didn't like him because of his furry little problem, or as Harry and Sirius called it, his manly PMS. Even the better half of the couples found their name for it funny. Tonks sent him a dragon hide wand holster and she found it amusing to give one made from a Norwegian Ridgeback. He hoped she enjoyed the how to book of walking in a straight line. Many of the gifts that Harry had given had been gag gifts, such as studded collars for his two uncles. Raven had sent him a book as well, this one was a history of the dimension of Azarath and Harry was deeply touched. There was little to no mention of Azarath in this dimension and the fact that she had given him something so special to her moved him. Harry now felt a little bad that he had given her a family history and necklace. After all, the Potter name was well known even if it was in a hidden world. Hopefully he could make it up to her when the time came.

Of course there were more gifts, the always customary book that came from Hermione just one of them. It seemed like his friends were telling him to read more. He was a Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake, he read! What hurt him a little was the fact that there was no gift from his family. It had been years since he had received a Christmas or birthday gift and Harry had almost dulled the pain to the point of not registering, but it still hurt. He grew quiet for a few moments and then shook himself. He had presents, he had friends, and tonight he was able to dance with the most beautiful girl available. Life was good and he managed to smile and forget.

The group of guys made their way down to the Great Hall and outside onto the grounds where a snowball fight quickly started. By the end of the hour, there was representation from all four houses and the two visiting schools as the sky was filled with icy whiteness. Laughter filled the air and for a little while, the only magic was that of childhood. There was no worries, no pressure as students on them, it was nice. Four hours before the ball was to start, the girls seemed to suddenly vanish to prepare and the males looked around in confusion. It was four hours until the ball, there was plenty of time to get ready and look good. The males shook their heads, never would they understand women.

The receiving area of the Great Hall was packed with students dressed up and ready to party. Honestly, Harry thought to himself, they could easily do this once a year and not strain themselves. We are teenagers, it's not hard to believe that we sometimes like to dress up and dance. Getting through the crowd was a chore, but finally Harry made it to the other champions. Charles was puffed out like a peacock while his date, Ginny Weasley, was looking down on all who didn't compliment her. Harry didn't feel like complementing. Fleur had ended up being escorted by Roger since Bill was in the middle of breaking down a particular nasty ward that had gone over schedule. Since Roger's girl was in another country entirely and he was unaffected by Fleur's allure, mostly, they were a last minute couple that worked. Victor Krum's date surprised Harry though.

"Hermione?" Harry asked with a shocked expression. Her usual bushy hair was now in a wavy pattern and tied up in a knot. She looked beautiful and Harry could tell there were a few guys in the crowd kicking themselves for not paying attention to the bookish Gryffindor.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she flew at him with a hug. "Look at you, you clean up nice!"

"Look at me, look at you! You definitely broke some hearts today. And since when have you been going with Vicktor?"

Hermione blushed at his compliments, "Victor found me in the library, when that person asked someone else to the dance and Victor asked because I wasn't completely gaga over him I just said yes."

"Well I'm sure he is kicking himself now. You are saving me a dance, you got that missy!"

"Sure Harry, but where is your date? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Oh, she will be here in 3… 2… 1." The shadows along the wall grew and then a figure, obviously female, stepped out. Raven wore a deep purple dress that hugged her body quite well. She also wore white, arm length gloves and looked the epitome of a lady. "You look beautiful Rachel," Harry whispered as he kissed her in greeting.

"You don't look too bad yourself Harry," Rachel said taking his arm just as McGonagal stepped out to direct them inside. Harry and Rachel had sat between Fleur and Hermione and had a good time exchanging stories while they ate. Victor didn't seemed to be too disturbed that everyone was ignoring him, he was probably enjoying the novelty of it all and joined in on the conversation every now and then.

When the food was cleared from their plates, the four couples made their way on to the dance floor and started the ball. The three actual champions and their partners danced as if they had been for most of their lives, while Charles repeatedly stepped on Ginny's feet. They danced long into the night, and exchanged partners repeatedly before the dance was over. Once everybody said their goodnights, Raven grabbed Harry and teleported them to his flat. There they fell asleep in bed together, enjoying the presence of each other.

* * *

**A/N: ANDDDDD done with another chapter. I was going to have this chapter out yesterday, but moving into the dorm was tiring. Ah well.**

**There's only four or five more chapter's left in the story, and I'm kinda kicking myself for it. So much potential and I wasted it, maybe I can rewrite it this year and post it later, no promised on that though. **

**Last chapter I mentioned giving a house, going from word to here must have taken something out because it was suppose to mention beach house and honey moon. Ah well, that happens, but thank you for pointing that out.**

**We should be done with the story by the end of September and then I'll continue my other stories and finally publish my other crossover. I haven't completed that one, but I have started it so that one should move fast at the beginning. **

**Thanks for reading. Until next time PEACE!**


	13. Vanquishing Voldemort

Harry laughed at the pitiful obstacles for the maze for the final task. He also laughed at the organizers of the tournament, as the last two tasks were no doubt boring beyond belief for the observers. One was looking at the still surface of the lake and one was simply listening to the sounds since there were giant hedges in the way. The second task was really pathetic for him as well. Apparently, the British thought the Potters were a close and loving family as both Lily and James were asleep on the bottom at the mere-village. Hermione and Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister, were also tied to the post, so Harry waited a good amount of time for Victor and Fleur to show up. For half an hour Harry waited as he had reached the village in less than fifteen minutes and only Victor finally showed up. While waiting, Harry wondered what his foolish little brother had ended up doing since he wasn't there yet. Harry had the feeling that Fleur had never had a chance in the task since she was a creature of fire and it wasn't very fair to a Veela to be force underwater. Later Harry learned that Charles had ended up with a partial bubblehead charm and ran out of oxygen in ten minutes. Once the forty five minute mark was reached Harry brushed past the guards and sliced the bonds of the little girl leaving the elder Potters and confused merman behind while swimming to the end of the task. The merpeople were quite confused at this turnabout. Harry just assumed that his 'parents' would prefer to be rescued by the golden boy and he was right.

The judges were also confused by Harry's actions as he had obviously made it to the village since he had a hostage, but it wasn't the one he had been assigned. When asked why he had picked little Gabby, Harry replied, "The innocence of little Gabby was a hell of a lot more important than my biological donors." Of course that then set off another round of questions as they were wizards and did not know much science.

Now, the champions were rushing through the maze trying to be the first to reach the cup and win eternal glory. Harry once again snorted in amusement at the thought of eternal glory, he seemed to be doing that a lot this year. He had looked up the past tournaments as soon as he had heard about the tournament and for the life of him, could not remember the previous winner's name. Flicking his wand and wordlessly splitting the acromontula in half, there were no seen obstacles between him and the cup which was a good thing. Harry knew the cup was a portkey, and he knew that Voldemort was on the other side and all Harry could feel was nervousness in fighting the darkest lord in centuries, he had gotten that title for a reason after all. Harry of course had a plan, but plans tended to go up in smoke if magic was introduced.

As Harry calmly made his way over to the cup Charles seemingly apparated in front of him. Sending a stunner to towards the back of his useless brother he wondered what the hell they were playing at. Seriously, if they were going to do cheat, at least put him around a corner just in case. That was just blatant cheating, they obviously had no shame. Taking a deep breath Harry touched the cup and felt the familiar tug of a portkey.

Landing in a graveyard, Harry was happy to note that he had told Raven and the Titans the right graveyard to come to. "Stun him!" A voice rasped out and Harry was just able to avoid the beam of red while sending his own stunner out. Hearing two thumps, Harry knew that his had connected. Catching his breath from that fast paced minute, Harry walked over to the two lumps on the ground.

When Harry saw the rat like visage of Peter, he saw red for a moment. It was this fool and Dumbledore that had practically ruined his life at his home. He was the one who had sold the Potters out to the dark lord and it took considerable will power not to end the rat's life. Finally, Harry tore his was from the pathetic excuse of a human and saw the small bundle that contained Voldemort. "Hello Tom, how are you doing today?"

"Potter!" The baby like thing that was Voldemort, yelled out trying to be intimidating. "You will pay for this, you will be the first to fall to my wand when my body is revived!"

"Well, good luck with that," Harry shrugged. Raven and the team walked up Harry already dressed out in their uniforms. Raven had changed from the black and indigo leotard that Harry had met her in and turned to an all-white uniform to signify her control of her emotions. Harry turned to them as they approached, "Well guys, it seems that this mission was easier than I thought. So, I'm going to do the same process that I had performed on Raven, even if he did something with his soul to make himself immortal, he will have a hard time coming back to life if he is a weapon."

Harry turned to prepare the child like Voldemort, and a look of horror filled his face. The bundle had been able to move and he had moved to where he could touch Peter's dark mark. "Okay guys, we have a slight problem," Harry whispered. "It seems Tom has summoned his followers, so in about three minutes this place will be crawling with dark wizards. I need time to trap his soul, so get ready, and remember that they fling curses that kill so be careful not be touched!"

Harry banished the body of Wormtail a few feet and got to work in trapping the soul. So concentrated was he in his tasks, that he missed the clouds of black smoke that had arrived depositing the free death eaters. Before they could figure out what was going on, they were set upon by the titans. Of course all of the Titans did well in knocking out the wizards and they were actually scared of Beastboy when he morphed into dinosaurs, but Raven was truly devastating with her powers. With control over her emotions, her power had increased exponentially and she used it well against the idiot wizards. Making more of a show of it to distract the death eaters from her friends, Raven didn't bother dodging the sickly green beams of life ending energy. Instead, her shields were raised and the spells simply evaporated. Of course, she wasn't solely on defense as her magic reached out and either flung the death eaters into the headstones to knock them out or picked up loose rocks and pelted the wizards with them.

Although there were a few close call from Starfire and Robin, the wizards had been knocked out and tied together to prevent an escape. Harry was still going strong in the ritual and the iron had almost taken a shape when the death eaters woke up screaming in pain. The piece of iron grew more and more as their screams grew and then there was silence as the screams ceased. The chanting from Harry died out and he sagged in relief as the ritual was done.

Raven was over to him in a flash as she propped him up against her own body. "Are you okay Harry?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it didn't even take as long as yours did. It was weird though, it seemed like Tom was drawing energy from various sources to try and counteract my magic. I was able to see a couple of goblin artifacts, a snake, and even my old cat that was lost after that October."

"That's slightly weird, but does it matter? Anyways, these dark wizards started screaming and thrashing at the end of your ritual, do you know why?"

"Let me check something," Harry said and then muttered a spell. Wide eyed at the result Harry cast the spell twice more and then started laughing madly. It took a few minutes, but Harry was able to calm down. "Sorry, sorry, but it seems like Riddle tried to stop my ritual more than once when he drew on his followers energies. Now, they have all been drained of their magic and been turned into squibs." At this Raven and the rest of the team chuckled as well since they had read up on the pureblood snobbery. "Come on guys, we are done here, so let's finish this tournament so I can graduate!"

Harry returned to Hogwarts alone as it would be hard to explain where the five Titans had come from. Dumbledore seemed to sense that there was more than just a faulty portkey at play for Harry's delayed appearance, but Harry wasn't speaking. Dumbledore knew though, that Tom was going to be revived that night and tried to warn the crowd of the Dark Lord's return. Charles of course agreed with him and a few others instantly believed him, but the minister would hear nothing of it and proudly presented Harry with the winnings.

Harry graduated top of his class and once graduated took the headship of his father from him. James didn't put up much of a fight as he hated the politics that came with the position. The goblins were thrilled when Harry and Raven presented them with the large black iron and Harry was made a friend of the Nation.

Harry also started living in his house with Raven and they were content for a few years. They also kept in contact with the other Titans as they were asked to join the Justice League. When Harry turned 20, a call was made.

**A/N: Hey all, well I feel slightly better about the chapter now and I hope you enjoyed it. This wasn't the greatest story ever, but it was my first fanfiction completed story. I think I have decided to do a sequel involving the Justice League, but that story won't be started for a while, so don't hold your breath. **

**Well, tell me what you think and I am glad that enough of you enjoyed the story to keep me writing. The ending wasn't exactly what I wanted, but you live and you learn. Until Next Time!**


End file.
